Nothing Will Last
by redridingharlot
Summary: Kurt got into Tisch, a school of performing arts and his father died when he was 20. He cut ties with everyone he knew from Ohio and is now working at a coffee shop in the morning, going to school in the afternoon and at a gay bar, as an exotic dancer at night. What happens when he dances for a private party and meets two of the most unusual guys. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is my first time posting a kurtbastian, and though canonly I ship Klaine, I love Kurtbastian just as much, and I'm trying to get a friend to like Sebastian as well and hopefully she won't be able to resist reading a new fic of mine.**

**Blaine does play a part in this fic, but keep in mind the ship is Kurtbastian and the closest we're getting to Klaine is a friendship.**

**Also Kurt works at a strip club in this fic, I have never been to a strip club, at least not when it was opened, so what happens at this fic's club might not resemble a real club, but I'm sure that won't be too big of a deal.**

* * *

**Disclaimer. I don't own glee.**

* * *

Kurt Hummel woke up at five, dragging himself to the shower, something he never could bring himself to do after getting home from work, regardless he took two showers a day on most days. Today was going to be one of those days. He dressed quickly, hardly bothering with his hair before grabbing his laptop bag, and apron for work.

"Morning Lisa." Kurt said as he entered the store, flipping the sign to open. He's been doing that for three years now. The elderly woman, his boss smiled at him.

"Kurt, how are you? You didn't get near enough sleep last night." She fretted, handing him a cup of coffee, like always.

He smiled at her, her motherly act was endearing, she was the only one that could make him smile a real smile anymore. He sipped on the coffee before tying his apron on. "I never do."

"Kurt, I insist you take a week off work." Lisa began. "You're running yourself ragged and on top of that finals are coming up."

"I know, I know. But if I take a week off then I couldn't afford rent. Then I'll be homeless in New York City during winter. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"No I guess not."

And it was dropped so they could tend to their customers. For an independent coffee shop they got a lot of business and Kurt had a feeling it was because of the nice cozy atmosphere that was so rare in the big apple. He made coffees, all morning long, keeping a smile on his face as he and Lisa talked back and forth, they had a nice dynamic, and always got along nicely. Even when her mothering nature came out on Kurt who wanted nothing to do with it.

* * *

"Kurt, its time for you to clock out. Here take a sandwich and coffee to go. Get yourself home and get some rest." She pushed the coffee and small paper bag at him and he shook his head.

"Thanks but no thanks, I needed to get to the library to study. Finals on Monday."

"Two hours. That's it. Afterwords stop by here for your sandwich."

Kurt nodded, giving her a tight smile before venturing out in the cold. He was grateful it was his last year in school, Then he'd actually have time to sleep, maybe, or he'd be pounding the pavement looking for roles to fill and will have even less time, he wasn't sure which was better. At the library he settled with his laptop, his desktop background hasn't changed, it was of him and his dad, taken when he moved to New York. It was the last picture ever taken of them. Even now, two years later it hurt to think about his father. It hurt to think about anyone, which is why he cut off all emotions, he couldn't afford to feel anymore.

* * *

Kurt groaned when his cell phone rang, check his alarm, he still had an hour before he had to leave for his night job, who would be calling him. "Hello?"

"Kurt. How do you feel about taking the party room tonight?" His boss, from his second job, asked, Kurt sat up, that meant extra money, which probably meant he'd be able to get a new coat as his was getting holey and worn.

"What about Nathan? I thought he was handling it?" Kurt asked, screw Nathan he didn't care he wanted the room. He wanted that spot.

"Came down with the flu. Come on kid. Tell me."

"Yes please yes J." Kurt said a rush of excitement filling him. If you was to tell the Kurt of four years ago that he'd be excited to strip and dance in front of a room full of aging old man he'd laugh in your face, but this Kurt knew that it was a good thing.

"Be here in thirty minutes then. Oh and kid, make sure you suit up. The party arrives early."

Kurt hung up throwing himself in a frenzy, he had to shower, the soap he used was a strong smelling one and mixed in perfectly with his cologne, and he needed to squeeze into his outfit. Dancing for the party room was a special honor. There were three rooms at _Untamed_ the main one, which held the main bar, that was the one he normally danced in, a room that needed reserving but was just for tiny parties, and the party room, which could hold up to three hundred people and the renters of the room got to choose between one to ten dancers. This party just wanted one, which wasn't too rare, but it meant Kurt normally didn't have a chance in, and the party room always got big, nice tips, sure it meant more dancing, more lap dances, and touching with men that were too grabby, but it was better than not being able to afford the small apartment he lived in and college.

* * *

**Author's Note, so this is just to set the mood, next chapter is where things start. To answer any questions, Burt is dead, he died when Kurt was 20, Kurt doesn't speak to anyone from Lima anymore and Kurt never went to Dalton Academy.**

**Review dears, let's see what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So I decided to post the second chapter as well, this is where we meet Sebastian and I'll post the third whenever I can.**

* * *

**Disclaimer. I don't own glee.**

* * *

Kurt arrived a few minutes early, smiling at J, he and his husband, Greg, owned the bar. He was also the one that offered Kurt a job two years back. "The party is here, go put your things and your locker and work your magic. Greg will keep an eye on you."

"Thanks again J. Is Greg our bartender for the night?"

"Yes. Now go."

Kurt went to his locker, stuffing in his coat and giving himself another spritz of his cologne. He went through the door to the side of the party room, it led to the top of the 'stripper' pole. He remembered vaguely that J and Greg told Nathan it was someone's twenty first birthday. He was going to make sure it was a birthday to remember. He was surprised that there was only about twenty guys in the room, why did they rent the party room? Surely there was more to arrive.

He slid seductively down the pole, glad that everyone stopped talking and dancing to look at him appreciatively. Kurt smirked, keeping a leg wrapped around the pole. "Someone point me to the direction of the birthday boy?" A tall man with green eyes pointed at a guy with way too much gel in his hair, making Kurt's smirk widen as he made his way over to him, "You got a name stud?"

The man had hazel eyes that were widen as far as possible, "B… Blaine. My name's Blaine."

"Well Blaine, as the birthday boy you just so happen to get the first dance of the evening. The music was thumping loudly and Kurt placed two fingers on Blaine's chest, pushing him back and into a chair before straddling him and moving seductively, slowly unbuttoning his vest. Kurt let himself get lost in the dancing, as he stripped to his tight fitting shorts, when the song was over Kurt leaned into Blaine's ear, "That is just the first part of your little present, I'll be sure to find you later."

Kurt made his way back to the pole, he felt better dancing with it. But that couldn't last for long as one of the guys asked him for a dance, and then another. Kurt was sure he's made his way around the room a few times before approaching the bar. "Water."

Greg passed the bottle, "You're doing good Porcelain."

Kurt winced slightly at the stage name, when they asked him to come up with something erotic it was the first thing that popped in his mind and the two men had agreed it suited him. Now it was just a reminder of his years back in Lima. "Nate choose an awful time to get sick."

Greg nodded before turning to serve someone that approached the bar. Kurt sipped the water again, it was policy that they made sure to have frequent water breaks, passing out on stage was not good for business.

"So its Porcelain?" Kurt jumped turning to see the green eyed man from early, he had not danced with him yet.

"Mmmhmm, what's yours sexy?" Kurt asked, letting his fingers trail down the man's chest.

"Sebastian." The man said, sipping a beer, "What you did to Blaine was hot, he's been covering his boner ever since."

Kurt laughed, and was surprised it was a real laugh, "Well I'm good at what I do, you want a round sweetcheeks."

"Tempting, very very tempting but I can't." Sebastian said, when Kurt lifted an eyebrow Sebastian leaned closer, "You see I'm not sure I'd be able to watch something as pretty as you walk away like everyone else has."

Kurt shrugged, and started his way to dancing in the middle of the floor, letting the guys touch him, and feel up on him.

* * *

It was rounding three o'clock, most of the guys there were drunk, when Greg decided to usher them out. Kurt took his tip money smiling at Greg, "Thank you again for the opportunity."

"You did good tonight, next party we'll keep you in mind." Greg said, before walking out, leaving Kurt to get dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, before pulling on his coat and counting the money. He had enough for a new coat and then some, good.

He was in a happy mood as he walked out, well as happy as he gets these days. He knew the walk home was going to be cold and vicious, but tomorrow he'd be able to go get a new coat and he'll be toasty again. Kurt had started across the deserted street when he saw a man waiting, leaning against the light post. "Hey Porcelain."

Kurt stiffened, he rarely dealt with this kind of thing. He eyeballed the man noticing it was Sebastian. "I'm not interested in finding a secluded place with you. I don't do those type of things. I'm a dancer not a prostitute."

"Oh kitty's got claws." He held his hands up, "I'm all set for tonight thanks, but I wanted to thank you again."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, his hand finding his phone in his pocket. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Blaine… He was really uneasy about tonight kept saying he wanted to do something at his place with a few friends instead. I had to beg him to come and he was still uneasy and ready to dash for the door until after you danced with him. He loosen up enough to actually enjoy his birthday."

Kurt looked at the man, he was attractive, anyone could see that, but Kurt didn't like being on the sidewalk with no one in sight just this guy. "Look Sebastian I get paid to do that. I get paid to make guys horny, to make guys want to dance so they'll buy more drinks. So there's no need to thank me."

Sebastian shrugged, hands going back to his pockets, "There is because I've been here a few times, the dancers are frigid." At Kurt's look he backtracked, "I get they may be your friends, but last party I was here at the dancer didn't give the birthday boy a dance, he didn't dance in the crowd, he stayed up there on his platform, and sure its nice to watch, but you, you actually interacted, you danced and you even talked. So I wanted to give you a tip of my own, I wasn't sure if your boss took cuts of it."

"No. He doesn't." Kurt watched Sebastian pull out a leather wallet that was falling apart and handing him a bill. Kurt stuffed it in his pocket. "Thank you. Now if you don't mind I've quite the walk ahead of me and I have to get up early."

Sebastian shrugged just as a taxi stopped, "Smythe?" The cabbie asked.

Sebastian looked to him, "Hey Porcelain take this cab, I'll call me another one in."

Kurt weighed the options, he didn't like wasting money on cabs when he could walk to both of his workplaces, and cabs were super expensive. Sebastian pulled another bill out handing it to the cabbie. "Take him where he wants to go and keep the change."

Kurt looked at him shocked, but approached the open door, his fingers were already going numb from the cold and he wanted home and in bed quickly. "Thanks Sebastian, next time you come here ask for me and I'll give you a good time."

Kurt winked before getting in the cab, he'd probably never see Sebastian again, but that was okay, he didn't want to. He was better when he didn't have names to go with the faces.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you think my dears? Is this story with it? (I'll continue it no matter what but its nice to hear other peoples opinions.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm very pleased with the response I've gotten. Here's the next chapter (And the last one I already have written up, be patient) I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer. Glee isn't mine. **

* * *

Kurt wiped down the table that a stupid teenager had spilled coffee on, he hated winter breaks. He went to the cash register as he heard the little bell jingle, he was the only one working, Lisa had a doctors appointment that she just couldn't miss. "What can I get you today?"

Kurt looked up to see a pair of slightly familiar green eyes. "Porcelain?"

Kurt's eyes about popped out of his, shit this was the guy from the party a while back, the guy that tipped him a hundred dollars. "Shut up. Don't say that name outside of the bar."

Sebastian nodded, shifting on his feet, "Get me a caramel mocha with a chocolate chip scone?"

Kurt did as asked, taking the money and refusing to keep the ten dollar tip, what kind of guy had the money to tip ten dollars on coffee? Sebastian sipped the drink, "Hmm best so far."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow but shook his head he didn't want to know. When Sebastian finally sat down so did Kurt, pulling out a book he had to read for class. "So what do I call you?"

Kurt closed the book with a snap. "You don't call me anything."

Sebastian frowned, "Babe, its rude not to know my baristas name. I'll be here everyday this week."

"Why?" Kurt asked, his head turning to the man, he didn't like mixing his day job with his night job. He wasn't going to allow it.

Sebastian shrugged, "The coffee. I made a promise to myself to find a good coffee shop so every week I go to a different for my morning brew."

"You can't just go to the closest Starbucks?"

Sebastian laughed, "Babe, Starbucks is everywhere all over the world. I want to taste New York."

Kurt smiled slightly at the thought, he used to think like that, before the world showed how cruel it could get. "Well if that's the case, right here is the most New York can offer."

Sebastian grinned, "Thanks. I'll be back tomorrow."

* * *

True to Sebastian's words he was back every day of the week, now it was Christmas eve and Kurt was busy fluttering about, cleaning up messes around lobby area, insisting Lisa was fine working the register while he did everything else for her. "Lisa you aren't coming in tomorrow, I can deal the crazy rush. You are to visit your sister and her husband and dote over your great niece and nephew."

"I couldn't possibly leave you to handle a Christmas rush alone."

"But you will because I'm not taking no for an answer. Patty will be in at four and I can leave than okay?"

Lisa pouted, "I thought I was the boss."

"You are." Kurt patted her hand with a slight smile, "Now let me get back to making coffees."

"Kurt, a peppermint latte."

Kurt made it, then turned to hand it to, oh it was Sebastian. "Hello again babe."

Kurt gave a polite nod, "Stop calling me that."

"Fine sweetheart, you work tonight? I wanted you to hit the bar with me." Sebastian said calmly, waggling his eyebrows.

"Yes I always work. Now shoo. I'm busy."

Sebastian took a seat where he could still watch Kurt and pulled a book out of his bag. Two hours later, and three different drinks Lisa nudged him. "Honey he's watching you he likes you. Go talk."

"We're busy." A lie. The only customer in the store was Sebastian. But it wasn't fair that he could get away with watching him. It unnerved Kurt.

"Its your break time and I demand you go talk or else you go home. Your choice dear."

"Fine." Sometimes Lisa knew just what to say to get him to do what she wanted.

She smiled, handing him a two more mochas and a bag, "Go eat lunch with him."

Kurt glared at her for a moment before going to stand in front of Sebastian. "Kurt."

Sebastian looked up, humor obvious in his face, "No babe, my name's Sebastian."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Mine's Kurt and my boss is demanding I eat lunch with you since you keep watching me."

Sebastian's smirk grew as Kurt passed him a mocha and sandwich. They started talking, ignoring the fact that they met at untamed, "I'm telling you, Kiera Knightly has gotten a boob job!"

"Why are you even looking at boobs Sebastian! You're gay, boobs should hold no interest for you!" Kurt retorted.

"God that's besides the point. Come see it with me." Sebastian asked, "You can bring a couple friends, I'll bring a few, and we can go see it before hitting a bar."

Kurt stiffened before standing, this was a bad idea, "I don't do bars. And I don't drink."

"You don't… How can you not-" Sebastian stopped when Kurt turned away, "KURT!"

"I've got to get back to work. It was a pleasure to talk."

* * *

That night Kurt sighed getting dressed in his normal outfit and pulling his new coat on. He hated holiday bar-goers. Kurt deposited his stuff in his locker, before going to the bar. "J, what do you need from me tonight? A pole or the floor?"

J looked over at him. "The floor if you don't mind, you seem to handle grabby hands better than most."

Kurt nodded, floor meant more money. He needed the money. He gave his body a little shake, putting his mental walls in place so if people got grabby he knew how to react. "No problem."

"Want a shot to loosen you?" J and Greg rarely asked the dancers if they need a drink, but Kurt was a special case, always has been with them. Kurt looked at the alcohol, a needy look appearing in his eyes.

"No. I'll be back in about an hour, have my water ready."

Kurt made his way out to the crowd, dancing made the guys get hot and bothered and go for drinks, and he had the customary symbol for untamed on his pants so they knew it wasn't offensive to slip him tips. He danced his way through guys, always sending them winks when they muttered they needed a drink, he knew he was good at his job. He turned when his ass was grabbed, it was a middle aged balding man.

"All you had to do was ask for a dance sexy." Kurt said, teasing clear in his voice as he started rubbing up against the man, bile raising in his mouth when he felt the man's hardness. He swallowed it down and danced with him until the song was over, ignoring his grabby hands as he found someone else to dance with before going to the bar. "J. I'm begging for a shot."

J poured him one, holding it slightly out of his grasp. "One. That's it Porcelain."

Kurt downed it, sighing a bit, "Water?"

Just as he opened it a guy appeared to his left, "Hey Porcelain."

Kurt turned, it was Sebastian, of course it was. "May I help you?"

"Dance with me?" Sebastian asked. Kurt put his water down, teasingly leading Sebastian from the bar. Sebastian kept a small distance between them as they moved to the music, Kurt frowning slightly. "I wanted to warn you that Blaine is here, and is hellbent on seeing you again. I think he's developed a slight crush."

"Seeing me again?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow, there was no seeing.

"Dancing with you again." Sebastian corrected.

Kurt shrugged, "So? That's my job in case you forget."

"I didn't mean that, its just, Blaine is a sensitive soul. I don't want his hopes getting up."

Kurt shook his head, pulling away from Sebastian and going towards another guy who's been watching him, he knew talking to the man was a mistake and he was paying for the mistake now. Finally Blaine had found his way to Kurt and Kurt clung to him as he danced, grinding seductively against him, "Hey hot stuff."

Blaine blushed, biting down on his lip, "You look good tonight."

Kurt smirked, "You look ravishingly sweetie, if only I wasn't on the clock right now. You want to know what I'd do?" Blaine nodded, trying to keep his groin and obvious erection off of Kurt, and failing miserably. "I'll take you somewhere secluded and slowly strip off your clothes, licking you all over before sinking my mouth over your cock, taking all of it in." Kurt leaned forward, licking Blaine's ear, "I'll let you fuck my mouth as hard as you want until you cum down my throat."

Blaine was as red as a tomato when him and Kurt split apart, "That sounds… lovely."

Kurt winked before going off to his next victim.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he slumped against the counter, the Christmas rush was terrible early in the morning and then around three between then it was pretty easy. "Kurt, can I get a peppermint mocha?"

Kurt glared at Sebastian making the coffee, "Isn't your week up yet?"

"I've decided this is it. This is New York's best Café." Sebastian smiled, tossing a five in the tip jar. "So, Blaine told me about last night, it really isn't wise for you to lead him on."

Kurt checked the store making sure it was empty, "I wasn't leading him on! I was doing my job. He was the one that came to the club knowing I get paid for that. So shut up."

Sebastian held his hands up, "Sorry its just Blaine falls fast and hard, this one time he serenaded a guy he only met twice, declaring it was true love."

Kurt shrugged, "That's his problem. Mine on the other hand is getting the money for rent and everything else I need to survive. So I'm sorry if you think my dancing is a problem, but I don't give a flying rats ass."

Sebastian surprised Kurt by laughing. "You've got spunk. I like it. So whats your plans for the night?"

"Sorry Sebastian, no Christmas sex for you." Kurt said, crossing his arms.

"Kurt, I'm not always all about sex." Sebastian tilted his head, "So are you working or..."

"Yeah, I've got two hours tonight. And you?"

Sebastian shrugged, "I'm actually supposed to be picking up a few things. But I don't want to. So I decided to stop for coffee instead."

"Well enjoy." Kurt turned back to clean the pot out, sighing when he heard the little bell jingle. "How may I help you?"

Kurt was surprised to see it was Blaine, but Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Blaine, I said I'll get the stuff, but its cold out."

"So you run into a coffee shop?" Blaine asked. "Fine, one coffee, and we're leaving."

Blaine turned to counter, finally, noticing that it was Kurt and dropped his jaw, "Hi I um.. Mocha?"

"Coming right up. That'll be on your friend, if you're okay with that." Kurt said, tossing Sebastian a glare.

"Perfect, I thought you worked at-" Sebastian tossed a hand over Blaine's mouth.

"Second job you idiot. Go sit." Sebastian demanded turning to Kurt to buy the coffee, "I'm sorry, I thought it would take him longer to find me. I know you like your jobs separate."

"The harms done. You keep him quiet, please. I'd rather not have Lisa figure out my second job." Kurt asked.

"Fine. Mums the word. But you have to do a favor for me."

"What?" Kurt asked, he wasn't sleeping with him, no matter how appealing the thought might be.

"Come to our place for supper? Its Christmas, you shouldn't spend it alone with sweaty guys."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Fine, give me your number I'll see you then."

Sebastian put his number in Kurt's phone and tilted his head, "What time do you work tonight?"

"I start at nine. I'll be there for your dinner. Now take your friend and leave."

* * *

Kurt looked at his phone when he got home, it was already five, he'll shoot Sebastian a text and if he doesn't get a response in five minutes he'll make himself a sandwich. Hopefully he didn't get a response, he didn't want to do anything but make a quick sandwich and sleep until his shift at Untamed. But luck wasn't on his side as Sebastian started calling him.

"Hello?"

"Here's my address, you can take a cab, it'll be on me. I'll see you in about twenty." Sebastian rattled of an address and Kurt committed it to memory.

"Want me to bring the wine?"

"That'll be lovely." Sebastian said, then let out a cuss word, "I'll be waiting with your cab-fare, see you then."

Kurt turned to his alcohol cabinet, examining the contents. He bought the majority of it when Burt passed, but once he got the dancing job and J and Greg laid down some strict rules he kept away from it. He grabbed a wine bottle and pulled on his coat, ready to hail down a taxi.

When Kurt got in he shivered slightly, why was it so cold out, before giving the address. Kurt watched the man who was driving he didn't seem to mind working on a holiday, he guessed that was good, being away from family on holidays to work had to be painful. "We're here sir."

"Right, there's my friend he's paying." Kurt said, he wasn't stupid enough to get out without telling the cabbie, the second his door was opened Sebastian was there, helping him out and handing the cab driver enough money to cover the trip and then some.

"Come on, supper is officially done." Sebastian led Kurt to an elevator and then examined him, "Maybe I should warn you, Blaine lives with me. We split rent."

Kurt groaned. "Can we just... act like I'm not a stripper for one night."

"Hey don't sell yourself short." Sebastian opened the door to his apartment, "Its dancing, not like you have sell your body for sex, or have sex with random strangers, you actually turned me down."

"Yes, I did. And I'll turn you down every time you offer." Kurt smiled when they entered the small kitchen, "Here Blaine, I bought wine, its the good stuff but I'm afraid its not cold."

Blaine took it with a smile. "Ah this will go great with dessert thank you... I suppose you have another name besides Porcelain?"

Kurt reddened, "Yes, its Kurt, sorry I bet this is awkward, I'll just take my leave now."

Sebastian caught him around the waist. "No you don't. We made turkey and homemade mac n cheese and rolls and please join us."

"Fine."

They sat, Blaine serving them and quickly they were all in an easy conversation. Kurt was smiling more than he had since his father died, he felt more alive than he had in years and it was a joyful feeling. Sebastian watched Kurt closely, he wanted to figure him out, he wanted to know what made him tick, what made him laugh, why he seemed to have a certain sadness about him.

"-he actually did it. I mean we were drunk. But he streaked from our dorms to the girls dorms, and back again, in January!" Blaine exclaimed, making Kurt bust out laughing at the mental image.

Sebastian tossed a piece of turkey at Blaine, "You betted me a grand I wouldn't do it, I had to prove you wrong."

Kurt snorted, "Well with the way you toss money around I wouldn't say you need the grand."

"Oh I don't. But if someone bets me something I have to prove their asses wrong."

Kurt smirked leaning forward, pushing his plate away, "Okay. I bet you can't spend the rest of the night without making a single innuendo."

"And if I do? I'm not taking your money, so forget about that." Sebastian said, shrugging when Blaine looked at him.

"What are you wanting than?"

Sebastian bit his lip, "How about you two go to the living room and I'll think about it"

"So Kurt, what are you going to school for?"

"Musical theatre. My last year."

"Nice, I bet you have a great voice. And you're fit, so you'd have no trouble dancing to anything. Have you done any auditions yet?"

Kurt shook his head, "Once I'm done with college I will, right now I hardly have the time, when I'm not at the coffee shop or club I'm at the library trying to study and do my assignments. Or at home trying to gather some sleep."

Sebastian slumped between the two on the couch, "So I thought about it. If I last an entire night without anymore innuendos than I want a lap dance, that lasts a whole song, and for you to come back here for dinner five times."

"And if you make innuendos?" Kurt asked, sure he was going to win.

"I'll give you a grand." Sebastian said flatly, he was no idiot, he could tell Kurt needed extra money, and being a trust fund baby he had the money to spare.

"Deal."

Sebastian smiled, he was going to win. "So when do you have to leave?"

"By eight, I wanted to get there early and glitterize myself. I get big bucks when I sparkle."

* * *

**Author's Note. So what did you think? I think this chapter was needed, I didn't want the main setting to be Untamed or the coffee shop (Which isn't named yet shush) so I introduce you to Seb's and Blaine's apartment.**

* * *

**Now for those who don't know I respond to reviews and I'm going to do that now okay? Okay (like you've any choice in the matter?)**

_**melissamaier902 **_**Thanks, I feel that, while he has to have some redeeming qualities, that he has to stay a bit... Jerky? But that's only because that's his shield that he hides behind, Blaine has dapperness, Kurt has his snark, and Bach has his jerkiness. (grant gust is so yum. Anyone who thinks otherwise is wrong).**

_**Mylisa77 **_**Thank you dear, hey no giving up on our boys got that? But yes I love Kurtbastian, something about the way they grind each others gears is hot, like I always thought Kurt needed someone that can match his snark word for word.**

_**Mandifda1315 **_**Babe play nice with Seb. (off the record I'm smirking because I knew you'd semi-like it.)**

_**gleekfreak211 **_**I know, I think that's what appealed me to this plot, it seems so many people write stripper!Kurt for klaine, but I haven't seen enough stripper!Kurt for Kurtbastian and it seemed as if it'll be fun to do, so I'm doing it.**

_**Anon **_**as you wish.**

_**Gleek10660 **_**My thoughts exactly. Thank you.**

_**Eb012203 **_**Thanks dear.**

_**SincerelyYourSecret **_**Thank you, I try to start fics out interesting that way people can get hooked from the beginning (its because I only give fics a two chapter rule, if I'm not hooked by than I stop.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here's our next chapter, its sorta long, four pages without author's notes. But that's okay I like it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer. I don't own Glee.**

* * *

"So I went without saying a single innuendo. You know what that means?" Sebastian asked a few days later when he sat in the coffee shop.

"That I hate you?" Kurt said sweetly, tilting his head, it was true Sebastian won, and Kurt tried his best to make him say an innuendo, even one 'that's what she said' and Kurt would have a grand in his pocket.

Blaine laughed, he had tagged along with Sebastian this time, "Kurt he's persistent."

"Fine. Dinner and a lapdance. When?"

"Tonight. Before your night shift." Sebastian said casually, stirring his coffee, "I'll even make my famous hamburgers."

Blaine's eyes suddenly went wide, "You what? I've been begging you to make hamburgers for weeks now but because Kurt's coming over you're willing?"

"Kurt is special. You're not. What do you say Kurt."

"No." Kurt said shortly after watching the two banter, he used to have friends that he could banter with like that, Kurt turned going back to the counter, Sebastian immediately stood, following him, "The lapdance part was a joke Kurt, although I wouldn't mind having you give me one, I just want you over for supper."

"Why?" Kurt turned on Sebastian, fire in his eyes, "Why is it so important that I talk to you and eat supper with you?"

"Because you're lonely, and Blaine and I, as weird, and crude as we may be, we're good friends, and we'd be good friends for you. And I think you know that Kurt. Don't be so scared to open up and let loose. My place at seven, okay?"

Kurt glared at Sebastian, "Fine. But only because I don't go back on my word. You're getting five suppers, this is one."

* * *

Kurt groaned as he waited for the apartment door to open, he didn't want to have friends, he didn't want to open up, if he did it meant he'd have a chance of being hurt again, of losing someone dear, and he couldn't stand that. Sebastian pulled the door open and Kurt in, "We were just starting the burgers, want something to drink?"

"No I'm fine."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Suit yourself. You can help yourself to anything we have in there."

"Of course he can." Blaine quipped from his spot at the table, he had a textbook and a notebook open, but it looked as if he was ignoring it. "Hey Kurt nice to see you so soon."

"You too Blaine, so come on I'm being forced to be here, its time to hear more about you two. How did you become friends?" Kurt gave Sebastian a teasing smirk, "I mean this as offensively as possible, but Sebastian you're really crude and Blaine, well he's a sweetheart."

Blaine snorted, "Went to high school together, was in the same glee club, and fencing."

"You're going to skip the part where we had great sex three years back? I'm hurt Blaine."

Blaine shrugged giving Kurt a smile, "I'm pretty sure he's had sex with every single one of our gay friends. Besides you."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, leaning in, "We can change that any time babe."

Kurt pushed him away. "You promised me dinner, so cook."

Blaine stood, "He likes his space when he cooks, something about a secret recipe, want to play mario kart or something? We have it on wii."

Kurt snorted, he hadn't played a videogame since high school, when he actually joined in on guys night at Finn's begging. "Mario Kart sounds fun."

* * *

"Okay suppers done. Blaine move your crap." Sebastian demanded, placing plates down on the table, "Kurt can you get the sliced tomatoes and lettuce from the fridge?"

Kurt did as asked before grabbing a burger and putting it on a bun. "So should I be worried about eating this?"

"No they are really good I swear. You'll never want a McDonalds burger ever again." Blaine praised.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Like I really eat Mcdonalds now? Do you know how much grease is in their food? It's disgusting, and I like my arteries unclogged thank you very much."

Sebastian snorted, squashing his burger together before squirting ketchup on his plate for the fries he made, "You are the only person I know that doesn't like Mcdonalds."

Kurt shrugged, he didn't like eating any fast food even when he had the money to afford it. It was that kind of thing that killed his father. He finally took a small bite to the burger. "Okay you were right this is amazing."

"Told you! So break is almost over, we should hold a party, what do you think babe?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't do parties unless I'm getting paid for it." Kurt said plainly, swirling a fry in his ketchup.

Sebastian shook his head, "Kurt one little party what harm will it do."

"I've better things to do. And no, you can't use one of the four dinners left and make me come to a party. By dinner I meant you, Blaine and me. Or you and me if for some reason Blaine chooses not to be here." Kurt said very clearly.

Sebastian slumped back in his seat, "Are you really going to be like that baby?"

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "If you keep calling me something besides my name I'm going to be cutting this dinner short, got it?"

Blaine laughed, "Sebastian you've met your match with Kurt. Maybe you should just behave yourself? But Kurt that does sound fun, do you want to do something for the beginning of the new semester, movies or something?"

Kurt shrugged, being friends with Blaine seemed easy, it seemed safe, and it seemed like something he could pull out of at anytime because Blaine wasn't as assertive as Sebastian. "Sure we can go out for lunch or something. How about we do that saturday?"

"Saturday is perfect."

Sebastian tossed a french fry, "Where's my invite?"

Kurt picked up the fry, dipping it in his ketchup before tossing it back, "Saturday do you want to go out to lunch with Blaine and I?"

Sebastian gasped as the ketchup landed on his face. "Kurt when did you become two? Ketchup on skin disgusting. And yes I am going to lunch with you, we don't want Blainey to kidnap you do we?"

* * *

Kurt yawned as he changed back into his street clothes, because dinner with Sebastian he was exhausted and dancing all night to please old man didn't help. He pulled his coat on, burying his hands in the pockets before walking out the door of the club.

"Want someone to walk home with you sexy?" Kurt jumped at the stranger's voice, his hand reaching blindly for his cell phone. "No. I'm fine."

"I'll say." The man was in his forties at least and was taking steps closer to Kurt who was calculating how far he could make it before slipping on the ice.

"No really if you take one more step I'm calling for help." Kurt said his fingers working at unlocking his cell subtly.

"Why? I just want a little fun!"

An arm wrapped around Kurt and he tensed pulling his phone out, "He said no, now beat it."

Kurt looked at the owner of the arm, he didn't even know Sebastian was there that night, but he couldn't help but be grateful as the man walked away. "I'm not saying thank you for that and I'm still not going to the party you're planning."

"Fine. And I wasn't going to ask you to. I would have done that for anyone." Sebastian removed his arm, fixing Kurt's scarf, "Want me to walk you home?"

Kurt wanted to say no but what if the guy came back, so he nodded, "Sure."

"Good I was going to walk you home anyways." Sebastian said, he wasn't just going to give the creepy guy a chance to come back and hit on Kurt. "So babe, something came up and I can't make lunch saturday, you fine with just going with Blaine?"

"Yeah of course. I actually like Blaine, he's a sweetheart."

"True, but remember he still harbors a crush for you, so if you aren't planning on taking that anywhere try your best to not lead him on."

Kurt rolled his eyes as they reached the door to his apartment building, "Fine, I think its customary to invite you in, but I'm exhausted and I'm supposed to be waking up in a couple hours so I'm not going to."

"That's fine babe, I'll see you tomorrow when I go for my daily coffee." Sebastian started walking in the direction of his apartment, and Kurt watched him for a second.

"Wait!" Sebastian turned, surprised Kurt said anything. "Thank you, for tonight. Text me when you get home so I know you got home safely?"

"Sure thing. Sleep tight."

* * *

Kurt already had Sebastian's coffee ready, when he walked in, giving him a real smile, just because he was happy to see him, he blamed the sudden burst of happiness on the caffeine that was pumping through his veins. "No Blaine today?"

"Nope. He slept in late and had to be at a friends or something like that." Sebastian sipped at his latte before letting his eyes drift over the café, "I'll take a muffin too, whichever one you recommend."

Kurt clicked his tongue, "You're trusting my recommendations? Did you hit your head last night?"

"Fine. A blueberry muffin, is there better, your royal smart-ass?"

Lisa who was sitting at the counter laughed, "Kurt dear, take a break while your friend's here."

"I'm working and he's not a friend, if anything he's a free meal for four more nights." Kurt muttered to her.

"I'm still standing right here Kurt, you can at least act like you like me?"

Lisa gave Sebastian a sympathetic smile, she knew how hard it was to get through to Kurt, before turning to her employee. "Well go sit down, the counters, tables, and floors are spotless already, we're completely stocked right now, there's no need to stand if there are no customers around."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Fine, Sebastian you can torture me until someone walks in."

They took a seat at the table Sebastian always takes and immediately Sebastian started back on his rant about celebs getting plastic surgery. Kurt half-listened, his attention really on how easy this all looked for Sebastian, from an outsiders view it would probably look like they have been friends for while, but Kurt knew better he knew for some reason he was a type of project for Sebastian. It's in all the movies, the rich guy helps the stripper in hopes of getting in their pants. Well Kurt was never going to allow that to happen.

"-Are you even listening anymore?" Sebastian asked, snapping his fingers in front of Kurt's face. "Babe, I was wondering what you think about us actually going out for dinner?"

"It will count as one of the four remaining times and I'm not paying." Kurt said quickly, standing as the bell jingled, "Now if you excuse I have to get back to work."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sebastian won the bet (I had to make him win for the dinners)... What did you think about the rest of the chapter.**

**And omg I just had to hate on Mcdonalds burgers because they are disgusting.**

**I know I know you want to see Kurt give Seb a lapdance but that's not happening at the moment.**

* * *

_**SincerelyYourSecret **_**Thank you dear. I think everyone should use that rule that way all fics are captivating from the start.**

_**Zombies23 **_**omg you read it during a religious talk? You've got guts. At least there was no sex right?**

_**Mylisa777 **_**Have you been on tumblr recently? Our boys will be fine. No crying! Nope this is a cry free zone. You can't threaten to cry that's not nice.**

_**SceneNeko **_**Your wish, my command.**

_**Mandifa1315 **_**What's wrong with Seb using babe? I like it, and it fits how Seb talks. No secluded places, the only klaine you're getting is platonic. (of course you're going to keep reading, I'm very slowly adding Kurtbastian into your list of ships.)**

_**Name Rio **_**You have a very good nose then. Thank you dear.**

_**Melissamaier902 **_**Seb won, but on because he had to fight himself not to make any innuendos.**

_**Fallingoverboard **_**Thanks darling.**

_**LilySnape4eva **_**omg I love your name, its perfect and so many people hate snily and... okay I'm done. Thank you darling, I hope you enjoyed this update as well.**

_**Marieux **_**:)**

_**bheolbloo **_**Thanks I know its going to be a slow progression to get Kurt to actually admit to be Seb's friend, but its worth it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So another chapter set during the break before their terms start back up and then we're moving forward a bit.**

* * *

**Disclaimer. Did you see tonights episode? Because if you did you wouldn't even question if I owned glee. That had to be the biggest load of shit ever.**

* * *

"Blaine what are you doing?" Kurt asked as Blaine pulled him into a store.

"I wanted your opinion on something if that's alright. Sebastian and I do this thing where we buy each other a new outfit for the start of term, I know its weird, but its fun trying to change his style and I wanted your help."

"Great. I've been dying to change his polos into something more stylish." Kurt said happily allowing himself to be dragged in the store, he never got the chance to shop just to shop anymore and he missed it dearly. Together they looked through different options, laughing at some of the options.

"Okay this is it. This is the outfit. What do you think? Its Sebastian without being Sebastian." Kurt said, holding the different hangers up to show Blaine what he found.

"Perfect! Let's buy it and we can head back to my place." Blaine suggested.

* * *

Kurt grabbed a coke from the fridge turning back to the table where he and Blaine were playing monopoly, "The thing is I don't have time for boyfriends, so even if I wanted one, which I don't, I couldn't have one."

"Well what about sex, I mean after a while its nice to have sex with another human." Blaine said curiously.

"Sweet Blaine, with Sebastian as a roommate I'm sure you know what one night stands are. I don't sleep around with customers at the club, but me and some of the dancers have been known to use each other to release our sexual tension." Kurt grabbed the middle money tilting his head, "Its not that bad of a lifestyle. I mean we aren't really close, but we know each other so its safer than what Sebastian does."

"And its useless to say how much better it is when you have a real connection isn't it?" Kurt just nodded, making Blaine sigh, "Sebastian's the same way."

"Sebastian's what?" Sebastian shut the door loudly, "Blainey its rude to talk about people when they aren't around." He spotted Kurt and grinned, "Hey babe, did you enjoy lunch with hobbit?"

"Yes it was pleasant and our conversation didn't revolve around sex. I see now that the pleasant day is going to be ruined isn't it?" Kurt tossed back just as lightly before turning to Blaine. "I won. I told you I would."

Sebastian sat down leaning close to Kurt, "So what was you two talking about, how am I the same way."

"With your one night stands. Speaking of which, how was your afternoon." Kurt asked, Blaine had filled him in on Sebastian getting a date and that being the reason he didn't join them.

"It was fun, he was a wild one."

"Spare us the details Seb. Kurt did you want to stay for supper since you're off?" Blaine was going through a drawer, pulling out menus, "We're doing takeout if you're in."

Kurt shrugged, "Might as well."

* * *

"So what do you say, we've eaten how about we go to a club?" Sebastian had pushed the pizza box away from him, checking his watch, "Its early though. Maybe in an hour or so."

"Sebastian, Kurt doesn't want to go clubbing on his day off."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "Actually it might be fun."

"Great. I'm going to take a quick shower and get ready. You two do whatever until then."

Kurt leaned back in the chair looking to Blaine, "You don't mind go to a club right? It's been a while since I went to one for fun."

"No clubbing is fine. It's what we normally do." Blaine said putting the box in the freezer, "And by we I mean I tag along so Sebastian doesn't go overboard."

* * *

Kurt appraised the club as they entered, it was smaller than his, more seats, less dance space, but it had that New York feel of being distant yet carefree. Sebastian leaned closer, "What's your poison? I'll go get us a round."

"Tequila sunrise." Kurt looked around, "We'll snag a couch, we can drink a round before taking the tiny dancefloor by storm?"

"Perfect."

Kurt pulled Blaine to an empty couch, waiting for Sebastian who was juggling three glasses. "Kurt you should dance with me."

"Or you know I shouldn't. I don't like you. I only came along because I didn't want to make Blaine spend the time alone with you."

Sebastian snorted, taking the empty spot, Kurt couldn't fool him. "Well see babe, here's your sunrise."

After his drink was gone he stood, purposely swishing his hips in front of Sebastian, smirking, "Blaine, how about we dance, we both know if you don't Sebastian will take the offer instead."

Sebastian stood, "Nope, you're dancing, I'm dancing. Blainers here can join us. I don't mind dancing with both of you at once."

Kurt rolled his eyes, he knew Sebastian was going to react like that. Kurt grabbed both of their hands, dragging them to the floor and immediately starting to dance, Blaine turned his back, allowing Kurt to grind up against him while Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hips, "You know we're being drooled at."

"Hmm is that so? Good thing I'm used to it." Kurt mumbled winking at Sebastian over his shoulder, the music was good at least, upbeat, heavy tempo that he could get into, and not that he'd ever say so out loud, but dancing with Sebastian made him feel at ease.

* * *

Kurt woke up to his phone's alarm and searched until he finally found it, shutting it off without opening his eyes. He went to roll over but instead fell on the floor. "Shit. I drank too much."

Kurt groaned sitting up on the floor looking around with bleary eyes, apparently he crashed at Blaine's and Sebastian's place. He stayed on the floor for a minute, knowing the second he tried standing he'd get dizzy. When he was about to stand a pair of legs got in front of him. "Come on babe, you have work. And I want my coffee from my favorite barista."

Kurt glared at Sebastian, grabbing his hand to be pulled up. "Well too bad I'm going to be late for work, I have to run home and shower real quick and change."

Blaine appeared beside Sebastian, smiling and holding out a bag. "You can shower here. Sebastian and I decided to include you in the starting term ritual and we bought you an outfit, hopefully we got your size."

Kurt huffed, he didn't ask to be part of the ritual, he didn't have the money to throw around like that. Sebastian seeming to know what Kurt was thinking took the bag, thrusting it in his arms, "We picked it out together, and me and you can go pick out Blaine's outfit soon okay? Now go shower, you're running late as it is."

Kurt rolled his eyes, they were treating him like a charity case, and normally he'd get on them for it, but his head was hurting a bit, and he was going to be late if he kept stalling. He took a quick shower, aware of how much he'd smell like Sebastian all day, dressing quickly, the outfit looked good on him, tight jeans, that he just knew Sebastian picked out, a longsleeve grey button up and a vest, that he was positive Blaine picked out.

Both Blaine and Sebastian were dressed and Kurt had to smile, "Thanks for letting me crash here, but I really have to run."

"Oh no sweetheart, we're going with. I want coffee. The jeans look good on you by the way." Sebastian said, pulling on his coat. Kurt rolled his eyes, did they not have anything better to do than bug him constantly? Even as he thought that he felt warmth spreading through his body as he realized he had two people actually trying to be his friends and get to know him.

* * *

**Author's Note: I only semi-proofread it, but here we go.**

* * *

**Oh by the way, Tequila Sunrises are delicious, I went out with some friends a few weeks ago _gasp alli has friends! _And they of course got multiple alcoholic drinks each and that was my favorite out of them all. (too young to buy my own).**

* * *

**OH! And give me suggestions for the coffee shop's name? I had a really good name, but didn't write it down and I forgot it. So give me suggestions, please?**

* * *

**Anyways. On to talking to people, I'm good with that (sometimes).**

_**Bheolbloo **_**thanks**

_**mylisa777 **_**And I'm still waiting for yours to update. ****Oh the beach is fun! **

_**Mandifa1315 **_**sweetie! You can't … me.**

_**R sulli **_** Thank you so much dear! And Sebastian calling Kurt pet names is my weakness, I can't help it.**

_**Gleekypatronuswolfystarkid **_**Thanks!**

_**Anon **_**No thank you for reading it.**

_**Rori Potter **_**You say update soon and I wait a month... Close enough right?**

_**NicMct **_**Yep, I couldn't get rid of Blaine completely because I love when he's friends with Sebastian and Kurt. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I've had writers block, I'm sorry, but here we are, next chapter, even though its a bit... off. Also there was no proofreading at all, I'm too tired for that.**

* * *

**Disclaimer. I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt pulled his coat on, he still had to read the required work before class the following morning but right now all he wanted to do was sleep. He stepped out of the building, not surprised to see Sebastian waiting for him. "Why don't you ever go home to get an appropriate amount of sleep?"

"Because walking you home is so much better. And it means you smile more in the morning, I've noticed." Sebastian said, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulder as they walked.

"Not true!" Kurt protested, although it might have been slightly true, he shrugged the arm off, but stayed walking close, he enjoyed the slight feel of heat coming off of Sebastian.

Sebastian didn't say anything, just dug his hands in his pockets, and kept walking, bumping against Kurt's shoulder every few seconds. At the apartment Kurt turned, giving Sebastian a tired smile, "Thank you, would you like to come in for a drink? And by that I mean something non-alcoholic. Or do you want to do the smart thing and go home."

"One drink since I was nice enough to walk you home?" Sebastian said quickly, snapping up the opportunity to see inside Kurt's home. Kurt glared at him, he was supposed to say no, but he held open the door, leading him to his apartment. "So how long have you been living here?"

"Since the winter of my freshman year. My roommate and I really didn't get along, so I moved out." Kurt shrugged, it was easier to move out than deal with his roommate's sexual activities anyways. "I have diet coke, some orange juice, milk or hot cocoa."

"Hot cocoa sounds perfect."

Kurt started the milk before pulling his coat off, he looked at Sebastian who was acting like he wasn't looking around but he knew better. "How about I give you the tour. Kitchen, living room, door on the left is the bathroom, door on the right is the bedroom. The sofa's a pull out bed for when I have guests, which is never. And that's all you really need to know."

Sebastian sat at the table for two, his eyes looking around, it was very Kurt, he noticed picture frames in the living room but the kitchen light didn't reach them so he didn't know what they were of. "Its like you just let me in your mind Kurt. I can tell a lot from what I see here in this apartment."

Kurt rolled his eyes, pulling out two coffee mugs and pouring the powder in them before adding the now warmed milk. "Okay. Enlighten me Sherlock. What has my apartment told you."

Sebastian grinned, "Okay, you ready, because my skills of deduction are about to sweep you off your feet, babe." Kurt just lifted an eyebrow and Sebastian launched in. "Let's start with your kitchen, you didn't offer coffee and you have no coffee pot, meaning you don't take the time to enjoy a morning, you just jump right in, and go get coffee at work. You have a microwave but by the things in front of it you hardly use it, you prefer getting take out, and cooking on the stove when you have time."

Kurt crossed his legs, sipping at the cooling drink, "You knew most of that."

"Shut it, I'm not done. Your table seats two, and even if you was to get two more chairs it'd be cramped, so you probably never shared this apartment with anyone." Sebastian paused, taking a drink and wondering how right he was about this, "Your living room next, your sofa's a pull-out, so you used to have someone who came to visit, most likely from out of town so its only natural they'd sleep here. No tv, shows you don't have time, no coffee table, but two side tables, farther proving you used to have someone over, picture frames, so no matter how cold-hearted you act there are people you still care about, but you aren't in contact with them because you, and I quote 'don't need friends'."

"You're being ridiculous." Kurt muttered.

"Am I? Fine I'm almost done, your bedroom door is shut completely, even if you live alone you make sure your most personal space is private on the off chance, like tonight, someone comes over. Your bathroom door is wide open, so no one will even mistake the doors, and you'll make sure all your secrets are locked away behind your closed bedroom door." Sebastian leaned forward, watching Kurt over the mug, "How right am I?"

"You're not. You're completely ridiculous and you need to stop watching all those crime shows in your downtime. I do have a tv in my room by the way. And the pullout was cheaper than a normal couch."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Babe! I just used all my best skills and you shoot them down!"

Kurt shrugged, he wasn't giving Sebastian any satisfaction in knowing how right he really was. They finished their cocoa in silence, both of them too tired to make small talk. Kurt quickly washed their cups giving Sebastian a smile, "I have a pullout if you don't feel like walking home."

Sebastian's eyes widened and he busied himself getting his outer clothes on to cover his surprise, "Thanks Kurt, but Blaine will worry if he doesn't wake up to my singing. See you tomorrow. And don't worry, I'll text you when I get in."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Me worry? You're absurd."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, quickly placing a sloppy kiss on Kurt's cheek, laughing when Kurt pushed him away. Kurt waited until Sebastian texted him before going to sink into his mattress, barely remembering to take off his jeans and shirt. It was nice talking to someone after work, even if that someone was Sebastian.

* * *

"Hey babe, I was thinking, you and me should do dinner tonight." Sebastian said, leaning on the counter, sipping the coffee Kurt had passed him. "Blaine is going out with some of his buddies, so maybe me and you could go out? Early dinner and then you can get home in time for a nap."

Kurt looked up from placing cookies in the display case, "You know you only have three more dinners Sebastian, you should use them wisely."

"I am! I want to treat you to a nice french restaurant, please. Then it'll be two more dinners and after those you won't ever have to talk to me again."

Kurt stood, "Great. Let's go out to eat tonight. Sounds perfect."

Sebastian shook his head, "I'll pick you up from your apartment at four, you'll be there by then right?"

Kurt nodded, checking his watch out of habit. "I only have one class today, and after that I'm holing up at home until, you come by I guess, how nice do I need to dress?"

Sebastian watched as Kurt's eyes narrowed, he was probably mentally picking out his best clothes. "Whatever you want to wear will be fine. I have to go, see you at four babe!"

* * *

Kurt ran his hands down his coat again, making sure it was wrinkle free as he and Sebastian walked the short distance from the subway station to the restaurant. Sebastian rolled his eyes, grabbing his hand, "You look ravishing sweetheart, stop fretting." Sebastian led them to the restaurant, going to the little podium, "Two for Smythe."

Kurt looked around surprised, the restaurant was gorgeous, _this_ definitely isn't what he was expecting. He knew the menu was going to be just as expensive and then he'd feel as if he was in debt, which isn't fair.

Sebastian watched Kurt as he took everything in, his eyes were sparkling, and he was worrying his lip between his teeth. How long has it been since he went out for a nice dinner? How long has it been since he had someone willing to spend a bit of money for good food and company? How long has it been since he opened up enough to allow it? "Hey, is this too much? I mean if so we can leave and get take out again. They just have the best french food around and-"

"Its fine." Kurt sat hesitantly, "It's nice."

Sebastian smiled, "It is. I would say let's have wine with our supper. But you don't drink before work."

Kurt smiled, Sebastian would remember such a small fact. "One glass won't hurt."

Sebastian's grin widened and he lifted his menu, Kurt followed his lead, he was right, the prices were ridiculous. He decided on one of the lower priced items and closed his menu to see Sebastian looking at him, he was about open his mouth when the waiter came by their table.

"Hello I'm Jackson I'll be your waiter today." His eyes lingered on Sebastian for a second before focusing fully on Kurt. "Shall we start off with drinks and appetizers?"

"A bottle of your best wine, and we'd like to share some canapes." Sebastian said, smirking as the waiter wrote it down.

"Right away."

Kurt watched the waiter dash from their table before looking at Sebastian, "Well that was weird care to explain?"

Sebastian shrugged, lacing his fingers with Kurt's, not showing his surprise when he didn't pull away. "Used to screw him, he got too clingy. I lied to him told him I was in a relationship and he wouldn't want to break someone's heart would he? I haven't seen him since."

"And you brought me here to rub your so called relationship in his face?" Kurt asked, finding humor in the situation.

"No! I swear last I saw him he worked at a cafe. I brought you here to enjoy good food with a friend." Sebastian leaned back, keeping their fingers lightly entwined, "But teasing him, making him remember he doesn't get any of this, well that's a plus."

"You're a mean person sometimes, you know that right?" Kurt said, a smile threatening to take place of the mock frown.

Sebastian laughed. "You love me."

Kurt shrugged, his lips tilting up. Sebastian started talking about a project he had to do and Kurt just leaned forward, letting his voice drone on. "Your wine. Your appetizers will be along shortly."

Sebastian smiled at the waiter, "Thank you."

Jackson looked at Kurt, "Are you two ready to order?"

Kurt nodded, not even bothering to smile and make things easier on the poor soul. "I'll like the house salad."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "No he wouldn't. We'd both like the chicken breast dijon with salads and roasted potatoes for the sides."

"Sebastian I can order for myself." Kurt huffed, snatching his hand off the table. The salad was cheap, this on the other hand wasn't.

Sebastian smiled, "I know you can sweetheart, but you won't get full on just a salad."

Kurt crossed his arms, but nodded to Jackson, "That sounds fine than, since I have no say."

Sebastian took the chilled wine, pouring some for them both as their waiter walked away. "No you don't. Remember I wanted to do this Kurt, I wanted to spend money on you, so you need to sit back and let me. We're getting dessert too, before you say anything else."

Kurt glared at Sebastian, "You know I work tonight, I can't work on a bloated stomach. And I need the tips."

Sebastian frowned, he didn't like that Kurt had to depend on tips to get by. "Fine, eat half and we'll box the rest. Please? Just to make me happy?"

Kurt nodded, sipping at the wine, he might as well enjoy the nice meal, not like he was paying for it. They made small talk again, it being easier than he cared to admit. It seemed like there was always something for them to talk about, and if there wasn't the silence was comfortable enough that it wasn't super awkward.

"Okay can we stop this?" The waiter said as he placed their dessert down.

Kurt looked up amused, kicking Sebastian under the table, "Stop what?"

Jackson looked to Sebastian before looking at Kurt, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but Sebastian here has been cheating on you, he's been sleeping around behind your back."

Kurt had to struggle not to laugh, "What? Sebastian? Would you do that to me?"

Sebastian shrugged, "He's right Kurt. I've been sleeping around. But I can-"

"Oh no." Kurt shook his head sitting up, he was enjoying this, "Don't tell me. We were going to get married and have babies and now I find out you've been sleeping around. Again?"

Sebastian hung his head in mock shame, doing his best not to laugh at Jackson's shocked face. "I'm sorry babe please forgive me!"

Kurt shrugged, "Okay, now we have to finish our dessert and head out."

Jackson looked between them both again, shock clear in his face. "Just like that?"

Kurt was laughing now, "I haven't been faithful to my dear Sebastian either, its all fair."

Once the waiter walked away both Kurt and Sebastian busted out laughing, trying to keep it muffled to keep from causing a disturbance. Finally they composed themselves, their eyes lingering a bit too long before they looked down at their dessert, they both knew they couldn't let their eyes linger like that.

* * *

**Author's Note: Not my best chapter, but not the worst I ever written either. Okay let me respond to reviews and then I'm going to bed, I've been up all night and its starting to give me a headache.**

* * *

**The whole Sebastian playing Sherlock to Kurt's apartment was his idea and he wouldn't let me change his mind.**

* * *

_**Mylisa777**_** yay! Promises of your fic being done! Omg I didn't even think of the christmas duet! I will die if we don't get one. Shh Kurt has more class than to sleep with Sebastian drunk! (I actually thought about it, but I have the chapter where they sleep together written it was the first chapter I wrote for this fic and I really want it to happen that way).**

_**Kurbas **_**I will most definitely be continuing, Kurtbastian is amazing. Thank you dear.**

_**I hate mosquitos You're**_** welcome, thanks.**

_**Niki **_**I'm actually planning on mentioning Finn and Carole soon, but until then you just need to know that when Kurt cut ties with Ohio it included them.**

_**2people **_**thanks**

_**shyguy3896 **_** Thank you dear**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This chapter wasn't supposed to be posted yet! But I typed the beginning part (the phone call) and I'm like holy hell, I know where this is leading up to. Because the rest of the chapter was the first thing I've written for this fic. I was going to wait a chapter or two but Kurt/Sebastian told me no so here we go.**

* * *

**Disclaimer. Darlings, I don't own glee.**

* * *

Kurt dug his phone out of his pocket, stopping in the middle of the aisle to answer it. "Yeah?"

"Kurt I love you, when is your next day off?" Blaine's voice filled his ears.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, why was Blaine calling him from Sebastian's phone? "Saturday. Why what's up?"

"A friends birthday is coming up and he wants cupcakes. Mind coming over and helping me Saturday? We can order take out and play games and stuff."

Kurt chuckled nestling the phone between his ear and shoulder so he can grab some milk. "Sounds fun. Will Sebastian be there?"

He heard some rustling and then a new voice filled the phone, making a smile spread across his face without permission. "Hey babe, unfortunately I won't be here Saturday, hot date you know. But Blaine likes company when he makes a mess out of our kitchen, and if you stay long enough you might see me."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Who said I wanted to see you?"

"I'm hurt sweetheart, you love me and you know it. So what do you say to coming over Friday after work and staying the night?" Sebastian asked, Kurt thought for a second he heard hope in his voice but shook the thought away.

"So you want me over at your place when I smell of other guy's sweat?" Kurt asked, grabbing the bag with his buys and nodding to the elderly cashier before stepping out to face the cold.

"You know how to take a shower do you not? You can even sleep with me if you want."

Kurt snorted, "No thanks. Look as nice as this call is, I have work in a couple of hours, so I'll talk to you later."

* * *

"Kurt, babe you made it! Good now Blaine won't burn down our kitchen." Sebastian said in lieu of a greeting, he was barefooted and shirtless, hair wet from an obvious shower. "And you look great, by the way."

Kurt shrugged, knowing that was a lie, since they weren't going out he decided to wear just sweatpants and his a long sleeved-shirt. "Shut up, I'm staying in all day I don't have to look good. The kitchen burning down would be terrible, no more homemade hamburgers. Which by the way, I still want you to make for me one of these two suppers left, they were good the first time. Now go get clothes on."

Sebastian mock saluted him, turning around to head to his room. Blaine was sitting on the couch, laptop opened on his lap, but closed it immediately when he noticed Kurt. "Thanks for coming. If you want we can order lunch first? I was thinking Thai. Or pizza? Whatever you're in the mood for?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Thai is good, but first I'm raiding your fridge for a drink."

Fifteen minutes later Blaine and Kurt were mixing cupcake mixes and waiting for lunch when Sebastian joined them in the kitchen, wrapping an arm around Kurt as he stuck his finger in the batter. "Mmm chocolate, my favorite. Better than the nasty white cake Blaine is making." He dipped his finger in it again, holding it to Kurt's lip, "Try it sweetheart, its delicious."

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Go you have a date to get to. And the sooner you leave the sooner I can have my way with Blaine." Kurt winked at Blaine, watching him blush before shoving Sebastian off of him. "Get going, I might still be here when you get back."

Sebastian placed a teasing kiss on Kurt's cheek. "Fine. Don't be too mean to Blainey. And if you get tired my bed is always open."

Blaine snorted when Kurt scrubbed at his cheek. "You encourage him you know? He's flirtatious and... Sebastian-like to everyone, but you act just as bad as him."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Seriously? Because I definitely flirt with him or you know kiss him and get extremely close to him. Of course I do."

Blaine nudged him, putting his bowl of batter down so he could add the cupcake liners to the pan. "Not what I meant. Its just that when you aren't interested you'd normally tell the flirty one to back off, but you haven't so he assumes you're interested, are you?"

Kurt lifted an eyebrow but was saved by the door, he quickly scooped u his wallet, paying for the food before bringing it to the kitchen table. He dished it out as Blaine put the two cupcake pans in the oven. "No. I'm not interested in your roommate. He's attractive, I'll give him that, but there's no mental or emotional attraction."

Blaine nodded, "You're right, he is attractive, but I don't believe you on the emotional and mental attraction. I mean, he goes to your work every night just to walk you home, he wouldn't do that for a lot of people. He doesn't do it for anyone else that I know of anyways."

Kurt too a bite of his food, he didn't do attraction, he couldn't, it meant getting close and opening up. "Maybe he feels sorry for me, being a stripper who relies on tips to keep a roof over their head."

Blaine frowned, shaking his head, "You know that's not true. Neither of us feel sorry for you, we respect what you have to do to live. When are you going to stop thinking we're judging you and feeling sorry for you?"

Kurt shrugged, he knew Blaine didn't, Blaine was easy to read, but Sebastian wasn't, and it was hard not knowing what he was thinking sometimes. But today had nothing to do with Sebastian, it was him and Blaine making cupcakes, he should focus on that, and not what would happen when his five dinners were up.

* * *

Kurt stood, stretching before going to his friends kitchen and grabbing some water. Blaine followed, opening a cabinet. "Kurt, I forgot to pick up some icing for the cupcakes, you're fine waiting by yourself right? I trust you enough and Sebastian does too. Or you can go with me if you want, but I know I said we could stay in."

Kurt rolled his eyes, looking at the cooled cupcakes spread on the table. "Yeah Blaine, in case you've forgotten I'm a big boy. I'll just play a game or something."

"Good." Blaine checked his pocket looking for his wallet, "You need me to get you anything?"

"No I'm fine thanks." Kurt bent over to look through the movies and tossed a look back to Blaine, watching the man's adam apple bob as he swallowed, when was he going to get over his silly crush. "The sooner you leave the sooner you can come back."

Blaine laughed and grabbed his keys and wallets, Kurt shook his head, he decided against games and movies and turned on some music, smiling at the steady beat that flowed through the apartment. When the door opened back up he stopped dancing, knowing what he was doing was the farthest thing from attractive, "Forget something Bla- Sebastian! What are you doing here?"

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow. "My date canceled halfway through got a phone call from work or something I didn't even have sex with him yet, and I do live here you know. Where's Blaine?"

Kurt went to shut off the music, well that was embarrassing as it gets. "I'm sure you could find another if you tried. And your roommate forgot icing."

Sebastian shrugged, pulling out one of his glasses and whiskey, "Want some?"

"Sure." Kurt agreed, even though it was only around four in the afternoon.

After a few glasses each Sebastian stood, "Dance with me Kurtie."

Kurt lifted his eyebrow, in the few weeks they've been friends they only danced at Untamed, or other clubs. But he shrugged, downing his drink and went to dance with Sebastian. "There's no music."

"Listen to the city, that's our music. Here like this." Sebastian took Kurt's hands, leading them around his neck and put his own around Kurt's waist, they twirled around and around, their bodies pressed so close you wouldn't have even been able to get a finger between them. Sebastian noticed Kurt looked younger then he's ever had, more innocent.

"Thank you, Seb."

"For?"

"Being you. You're a bastard, but you never once insulted the way I need to live." Kurt laughed laying his head on Sebastian's shoulder, they slowed to a gentle sway. Sebastian never pushed Kurt too far, the second Kurt starting closing down again, building up his walls again, Sebastian would stop, he was great at finding a new topic, and treating Kurt like an equal. No matter what Kurt said to Blaine earlier.

Sebastian stopped the swaying, lifting Kurt's chin up to him, "Hey, anyone that judges your way of living will have to go through me."

Kurt smiled the thought warmed his chest, "Kiss me."

"What?" Sebastian let go of Kurt completely, maybe the alcohol had gone to his head.

"Your date bailed, I need to get laid, and I know in the morning we can put it behind us, so kiss me." Kurt demanded.

"Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded just as his phone rang. He held up a finger answering without letting his eyes leave the green ones. "Hello?"

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. Josh just called, he lost his half of the project and its due Monday and with all the work it'll take-"

"It's fine." Kurt interrupted Blaine's ranting.

"What? But-"

"Go deal with your project Blaine. I'll be here when you get back."

"It could take hours." Blaine said softly.

"Than I'll wait hours. Call when you're on your way? I'll take a nap or something."

"If you're sure Kurt."

"Positive." Kurt hung up tossing the phone on the couch. He blinked at Sebastian, "Positive."

And with that one word any innocence Sebastian had just seen in Kurt was gone. Instead was the ravenous side that hardly left Untamed, just a bit of the Kurt he knew was left under it. Kurt pushed Sebastian back kissing him before working to get his clothes off, Sebastian helped as much as he could as they pushed their way to his room. As soon as Kurt was on the bed Sebastian started pulling off his shirt. They undressed each other quickly, and only taking minimal time appreciating how fit the other was.

Sebastian reached in his nightstand for condoms and lube, knowing better than asking Kurt if he was sure again, he wanted to be able to keep his dick, and Kurt would tell him if he changed his mind. His hands slowly trailed down Kurt's body, stopping right above where his cock lay, "You want to give or receive tiger?"

"Receive, and if you don't start touching right now I'll do it myself!" Kurt threatened, even naked and aroused he held bite in his words.

Sebastian bent his head, licking up Kurt's defined abs, "You won't even say please Kurtsie?"

Kurt grabbed a handful of Sebastian's hair, pulling him up to his face, "Call me Kurtsie again and you'll never be able to fuck anyone ever again. Now, come on, I'm getting impatient."

Sebastian moaned at the sharp pull and the demand and his hand quickly went back down to teasing Kurt's cock while the other worked on squirting lube on it, when he was lubed up he sunk his mouth over the cock squirting more lube on his hand and bringing it down to tease Kurt's entrance, quickly slipping a finger in, Kurt moaned and Sebastian smirked, finally he was getting somewhere.

"Another." Kurt demanded, rocking his hips up into Sebastian's fist, then back down on his finger.

Sebastian worked Kurt open, laying kisses all over his chest until Kurt moaned loudly, "Seb… More. Get inside me!"

"I'm already inside you." Sebastian teased, his voice low in Kurt's ear. But his dick twitched at the thought of being buried in the tight heat and he pulled his fingers out, abandoning Kurt's manhood so he could roll on a condom and lube up. Slowly he pushed his way in, one hand holding Kurt's thigh so he had better access. He wasn't even bottomed out when Kurt pushed his hips down, completing the move. Sebastian groaned and was content staying buried there for the rest of his life.

"Damn it! Move." Kurt growled Sebastian had grabbed his hips to keep him from thrusting. When Kurt saw the teasing smirk on his friends face he growled again, this time taking a hold of Sebastian's shoulder and pulling him flush against his chest, rolling him over so he was on top of Sebastian, his ass squeezing the green eyed man's cock.

"Damn Kurtsie." Sebastian moaned as Kurt started riding him. Kurt grinned, tossing his head back in pleasure when Sebastian took firmly grabbed his hips and stroked his cock. Kurt pulled Sebastian up, kissing him again as he tightened his hold, fingers trailing down his back roughly. Together they worked out their orgasms, Kurt cumming first and clenching tightly as he pushed down, meeting Sebastian's thrusts as he came.

Afterwards Kurt stood, taking a moist towelette from the pack on the nightstand to wipe him and Sebastian off before getting dressed. Sebastian just watched, rolled over on his side, Kurt turned at the door to look at him, "Want to play Mario Kart?"

Sebastian nodded, flopping back, "Get it set up. I'll be there when my muscles obey."

* * *

Ten minutes later Sebastian trailed out of his room, wearing low sweatpants, "Did that not please you at all babe? It took me ten minutes to get energy back up and you was already a bouncy ball as soon as we were done."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, finally picking his character since Sebastian was there. "Oh you was the best I've had in months Seb, but I've learned its always best to be a bouncy ball of energy to leave the bed of a stranger or worse one of my coworkers, they are so clingy sometimes."

Sebastian nodded, picking up his wheel, he knew better than to delve into Kurt's sex life, not if he wanted to stay a small part of it, and he did, he enjoyed how it felt being with Kurt, it was almost electric, and if the smile that stayed glued on Kurt's face was anything to go by, it felt the same for him.

* * *

**Author's Note. So we got sex. What happens now? Are we going to stay getting sex? Are they never going to talk to each other ever again? Will Blaine find out? You'll never know (but I do mwahahahaha).**

* * *

**Okay so I don't see myself updating again until next week at least (I'm going to Darren's concert and I'm one of those people that stress over every last detail and I'll pack and repack about twenty times from now until Wednesday morning when I go to catch the greyhound.) But that's besides the point, I'll try to update again soon but I don't know.**

* * *

**Review! What did you think of sex? (yes its just going to be called sex.**

* * *

_**Mandifa1315 ***_**singsong voice*You're starting to ship it, you're starting to ship it, hahahahaha! What did you think of this chapter? What did you think of the sex?**

_**SincerelyYourSecret **_**Thank you! Nope in this fic he and Rachel didn't room together, and they weren't best friends like they are in canon, just casual friends like they were in season 2.**

_**slotwinka**_** Thank you! I get where you're coming from but Jackson kinda jumped the gun didn't he? What if Kurt was just another one of Sebastian's fucks (that sounds so crude I'm sorry). I mean Sebastian and Kurt weren't even together, he assumed and because he didn't ask first if they were together he deserved what he got.**

_**Mylisa777 **_**Yay free time! I love free time! I'm glad getting the longest response made you happy! No they have to give us a duet, I mean where's the rule that says christmas songs are only allowed to be sung for christmas? I can sing one right now if I liked, which means Klaine can sing one too. I watched SBL once it was released on Netflix and it was as good as I knew it would be, have you watched it? Love you too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

_**Raimykeller **_**Thank you dear!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I may or may not have wrote the majority of this last night when I posted the previous chapter. And then I couldn't sleep so I finished it and decided to post it when I woke up. So here we are.**

* * *

**Disclaimer. I don't own glee.**

* * *

"Kurt! Sebastian broke our coffee pot." Blaine said in lieu of a greeting the following day.

Kurt laughed turning to grab two cups for his friends, "Okay. That's 10.19 for the both of you. Sebastian, you can pay for his since you broke it."

Sebastian approached the counter and they watched as Blaine went to get his seat. Lisa's eyes looked over the two of them. "Kurt dear, break time."

Kurt grinned making their coffees special, he had stopped fighting her about these breaks she bestowed on him whenever Blaine or Sebastian came in, as long as the shop was empty. "So how was your night?"

Sebastian shrugged sitting at the round table, "Good, do you work tonight?"

Kurt nodded, "J and Greg want me to work the party room again."

Blaine's pupils dilated some and Sebastian teasing pushed hm, "Stop objectifying our friend you perv."

"I wasn't!" Blaine exclaimed, the two taller males shared a look, he so was. Kurt smiled squeezing his hand.

"Sebastian is just jealous you like my body and find his revolting."

Blaine shook his head, "I've got class to get to, Seb I'll see you for dinner. Text me if you have time to meet up for lunch Kurt."

The two men sipped their coffees in peace, Sebastian finally sighed, "I'll be hanging around Untamed tonight, I know how you hate tending to the party room, so if you want I can walk you home afterward?"

"You just like seeing me a mess." Last time Kurt worked the party room he got physically sick from all the groping.

"Mmm there is one mess I like." Sebastian groaned, leaning back in his chair and winking at Kurt.

"Ugh. I'm going back to work now. If you don't mind." Kurt winked at Sebastian as he walked away.

Sebastian stayed for a few more cups of coffee, before leaving, waving at Kurt as he pulled his bag on his shoulder.

* * *

Kurt turned in the body mirror, looking at his ass, it looked great in the shorts, good. He pulled on the leather pants and vest and went to the staircase wrapping a hand around the pole, yep this was a group of old perverts, he didn't even know what the party was for, but he was ready to lead them to the bars. He turned catching the two other dancers eyes. J gave him the chance to be the head dancer tonight.

"Okay boys, lets work or magic, and if you don't see them running for the bar or bathrooms after the second routine we'll all have to go do and get close and personal. You ready?"

"Come on Kurt, its not like we're an army, we're just making guys horny. You get too much joy out of being on the floor." Nate commented, "Introduce us so we can make some money."

Kurt rolled his eyes, the only joy he got from the floor was knowing he got more tips than the ones on the stage, he pressed the button that connected to the intercom not wanting to delve into that argument again, "Get ready for the ride of your lives fellow, Porcelain, Mocha, and Ken are going to rock your worlds."

Kurt watched as Nate slid down, then Chase, the other two dancers were on their poles already and their routine music started pumping, Kurt got into 'Porcelain' mode and started moving to the music, slowly stripping his clothes off until he was in his tiny black shorts, after the second dance Kurt noticed mostly everyone was watching them and not doing any dancing or drinking of there own. He motioned the backup dancers over, grinding in between them. "You two can work up here, I want to work from inside the crowd."

Kurt jumped off the stage grabbing the tie of the closest guy, "Hey sexy, come dance with me."

Kurt proudly worked until the guy motioned that he needed a drink, making sure to slip a bill in Kurt's shorts.

* * *

It was close to four before Kurt was able to sit, watching as the intoxicated guys got ushered out. He took his water bottle taking a drink before leaving the room, his eyes searching the main room. "Sebastian, hey, ten more minutes, I need to change first."

"Yeah of course. I'll wait at the bar."

Kurt came out fully dressed putting a arm in Sebastian's, he leaned on him as they started walking, "Blaine not come today I thought he wanted to?"

"Nope, something about a project and staying at someone's house, so if you want, we can get your stuff and you can come to mine."

"No Sebastian, you know that. No." Kurt said quickly, he didn't want to make having sex with Sebastian a regular thing, even if it was enjoyable. "But I'll let you come in for a drink before sending you back out here in the cold."

Sebastian shrugged, a drink was better than nothing. "So you have two more dinner left, will we still see you after its done?"

Kurt laughed, "Like you'll let me get rid of you now? No you'll still have me around, just don't expect me to come to anymore of your dinners."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, pulling off his coat. He knew better, he knew just how easy it would be to get Kurt to come to dinner after this last one was gone, but he wouldn't admit that. Instead he grabbed their mugs, smiling at Kurt, "You know you left a few marks on my neck, luckily I like you so I don't mind too much, but if we ever decide to go again, I think you should be just a tad more careful."

Kurt stirred his drink rolling his eyes, "You enjoy every single one of them."

Sebastian chuckled, nodding slightly, "Yeah I really do. So hamburgers on Tuesday? I need something to keep me from studying, why would anyone subject themselves to that?"

Kurt laughed, "You're an idiot. I have some cupcakes from yesterday, do you want some? Because they're most definitely the best things I've made in a while."

"They were, but the sex beforehand was even better." Sebastian said lightly, taking one of the cupcakes when Kurt offered them. Kurt didn't say anything, he didn't have to, the sex was better. They silently at their cupcakes, Sebastian swiping some of the icing off before leaning forward and moving it down Kurt's cheek. "What are you doing?"

Sebastian licked it off, letting his tongue dart in Kurt's mouth. "I was thinking the icing would taste better on you. I was right."

Kurt bit back a moan when Sebastian went to kiss him again. "Seb, not tonight, I'm too tired."

Sebastian pulled back, kissing Kurt's cheek. "I'm hearing promises of another day in your voice."

Kurt shrugged, "Who knows what tomorrow brings." He finished his drink, putting the mug in the sink and the last couple cupcakes on the counter. "You want to use the pullout?"

"Nah I'm good. I'll see you tomorrow morning for my daily coffee?" Sebastian said, pulling his coat and scarf on. "I'll text you when I get home babe."

Kurt nodded, locking the door behind him before going to his room, not even bothering to turn on the light as he flopped on the bed. His eyes went to the night table, the drawers painfully empty, he needed to pick up lube and condoms next time he goes to the store. Before he made a point to never bring guys over for sex, but Sebastian was different and he wanted to have the option to have sex here over having it at Sebastian's place where Blaine normally was, he was well aware of how vocal he could get.

* * *

Kurt twirled his coke, "A few more months then I'll never have to open a book ever again."

Blaine snorted, "You will though. So apparently Sebastian's date last Saturday was a bit rougher than normal."

Kurt's eyes opened wide, trying not to give away that he was the 'date'. "Really? Why do you say that?"

Blaine dipped his fry in ketchup, eating slowly before answering, "You know how Sebastian likes walking around half naked? His back has scratches all up and down it, and don't get me started on his neck. I never knew he liked it so rough."

Kurt made a noncommittal noise, he didn't know he was so rough. He decided it was Sebastian's fault for being so easy to mark. Instead of talking about Sebastian's sex life he quickly changed the topic. Talking to Blaine about the friend they made the cupcakes for and how the birthday went.

* * *

"You've been happier Kurt." Lisa said as she took a rag to the already spotless counter.

Kurt shook his head, "Me happy? Nope. Same mopey guy you hired a few years back."

Lisa shook her head, "Its the handsome one isn't it? The tall one? He's made this change in you. I like it. Keep him."

"He's not mine to keep Lisa, he's just an annoyance that happens to be cooking for me tonight." Kurt responded calmly, he couldn't keep Sebastian, he couldn't get too hooked to him.

Lisa rolled her eyes, dropping the subject as the little bell rang, she knew better. Even if the two boys didn't know for themselves yet, she did. Kurt made the coffee quickly before clocking out so he could make it to his classes on time.

He just sat in his first class of the day when his phone vibrated, indicating a text. It was of course from Sebastian. _Are you still joining me for supper tonight?_

Kurt smiled, _only if you're making hamburgers._

He turned his attention to the lecture and just a few minutes later he got a response. _You're on. Blaine is going out, but I think me and you will be able to handle it on our own, we're good with that aren't we babe._

Kurt didn't even bother dignifying that with a response, instead he pocketed his phone, acting like this lecture was the most interesting thing ever.

* * *

"Babe you made it! After ignoring my texts I didn't think you would." Sebastian teased, shutting the door behind Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes, tossing his coat and scarf on the couch, "I came for the hamburgers. So get to work."

Sebastian pouted, "You aren't going to help me sweetheart?"

Kurt sat, crossing his legs, "No. It's your job to make the food, its my job to sit here and look pretty."

Sebastian looked Kurt up and down and nodded, "And you're doing excellent, but I think cooking would go much quicker if you helped."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, looking at the spread of ingredients before taking a knife and grabbing the tomato. Sebastian smiled, he didn't think he'd actually get Kurt to help. Instead of commenting he started making patties out of the meat, putting them in the hot skillet when they were patty formed.

"You know what we never talk about?" Sebastian asked, keeping an eye on the skillet, at Kurt's curious look he continued. "You. I mean not current you, but past you that made the now you, you."

Kurt wrinkled his nose, trying to decipher what Sebastian said. "So you want me to tell you about my past?"

Sebastian shrugged, "Yeah. I mean you know my past, down to the scandal that had me leaving Paris. I think I deserve to know something about yours."

Kurt bit his lip, that was true, but now he was trying to think of exactly what should be said about his past. "Grew up in Ohio, but you knew that, mom died when I was eight. I was pretty friendless until glee club sophomore year. Something else you knew."

"Yeah, but what made you break it off with all your friends?" Sebastian asked, trying to be careful not to pry too much, he didn't want all of Kurt's walls to go back up.

Kurt reached for the onion, pursing his lips for a minute, "My dad passed away a couple years ago. It was hard seeing everyone after. So I cut it off. It hurt too much." Kurt admitted, biting his lip, he didn't mean to let that spill out.

Sebastian frowned, Kurt's been through so much and its made him build his walls so high that no one bothered trying to get through. Well he was changing that. He enjoyed Kurt's company, he enjoyed being able to break down the pale man's walls, he enjoyed knowing he was one of the only ones that got through. Instead of saying anything he wrapped his arms around Kurt, squeezing him tightly hoping he got that unspoken message _you can't cut me off, I'll always be here_.

* * *

"I swear if you try kissing me one more time with your onion breath I'm shaving you bald." Kurt laughed, tossing one of the couch pillows at him. Sebastian hovered over him, breathing hotly in Kurt's face.

"If you really hated it you wouldn't of eaten some of the onions. But you did. So come on give me some sugar!"

Kurt shook his head in disbelief, how could he end up with such a weirdo for a friend, "Nope, I have to go shower and brush my teeth, how you expect me to get any tips with onion breath is beyond me."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Fine. You can use my shower if you want?"

"Clothes are at my place. But I'll see you there?" Kurt asked, standing and getting his outer clothes, grinning when Sebastian nodded, he's gotten use to Sebastian walking him home and he liked having his routines.

* * *

Kurt stretched as examined his reflection. He needed to catch up on his sleep again. "Hey Chase do you have any glitter here? I must have taken mine home."

Chase tossed him his body glitter, eyes looking up Kurt's body appreciatively, "How about after tonight's shift we go by my place? It's been a while since we've had some fun in the sheets."

Kurt stopped the process of adding glitter to his chest, normally he'd love going to Chase's he was actually good in bed and didn't try to be clingy afterward. He tossed the glitter back, running his fingers through his hair once more before shutting his locker and spinning the combination lock. "Sounds fun Chase, but not tonight. I have got to get some sleep."

Chase nodded, accepting the answer. "Offer's there whenever, my usual screw broke it off for a bear."

Kurt laughed, "Johnny with a bear? You're kidding right? Or is it one of the rich sugar daddy ones?"

Chase rolled his eyes, "All I wanted was some sex, there's no need to tease me!"

Kurt shook his head, "Fine, now if you don't mind I'm going to get some money. I'll remember your offer, I might take you up on it. Just when I know I'm not going to be exhausted."

Kurt walked out, knowing he probably wouldn't take Chase up on his offer, not while he had Sebastian with the same offer, and it was better with him anyways. He claimed his pole, he was hoping he didn't have to get on the floor tonight, his head wasn't in the right mind space, he kept thinking of Sebastian and his damn green eyes. At least on the pole he could focus his attention on the man and still get tips from others.

* * *

**Author's Note. So this chapter is sorta everywhere, but I think its good enough. Also, I'm not a big fan of the fics that do the sex in each chapter, I like seeing an emotion attraction as well. So don't expect sex in each chapter... But you will get plenty of it. I promise.**

* * *

_**Nessa1390 **_**I'm going to the Nashville one. I've already packed everything once (minus toiletries because I need those daily) but I feel like I missed something so I'm going to go through it again later. I actually made a checklist to make sure I don't forget anything, which of course made the family make fun of me but at least I know I won't forget anything.**

_**Hikikomori-kun **_**Thank you darling.**

_**Mylisa777 **_**It really is good isn't it? I've read the book about three times so far, its so good. Yes Kurtbastian progress is really good isn't it? Blaine doesn't know yet, but you know his jealousy bubble will be huge. It was a close call for me getting the ticket, I tried for me and a friend and ****after about fifteen minutes I said one more refresh and I'll give up (which would have been a lie) but I refreshed and it gave me the option to get one ticket, which was enough for me to go and I'll bring my friend merchandise for his birthday. I'm sure it's all I'll talk about for the next millennium.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So this is short, just four pages without notes and stuff, but its an important chapter and it has sex.**

* * *

**Disclaimer, I don't own Glee. But boy I wish I did.**

* * *

"Blaine! Tell Sebastian if he tosses that snowball then I'll have to rip his off." Kurt said calmly as he watched Sebastian bend and mold a snowball.

Blaine looked over surprised, he didn't even notice Sebastian had stopped, "Kurt says if you toss that snowball he'll rip off your balls."

Sebastian stood, holding the snowball in his hand ignoring the cold seeping through his gloves, "I'm sorry when did you become his messenger? He's just a few steps away from me. Kurt babe, why aren't you talking to me?"

"Because you're acting childish. Come on Blaine, let's leave Sebastian to his snowballs while we go enjoy some coffee." Kurt turned and they started walking, Sebastian waited a second before tossing the snowball, it hitting the back of Kurt's head and dropping down.

Kurt stopped Blaine with a flick of his wrist, facing Sebastian completely, "I'm pretty sure I made myself clear. And yet you insisted on disobeying and tossing a snowball. That wasn't very nice now was it Bas?"

Sebastian laughed, shrugging a little, "You love me anyways."

"Nope. And now that you've done that you can go buy our coffees, and I'm feeling hungry, so something to snack on too." They finished the short walk to the coffee shop Kurt leaning on the counter. "Morning Lisa! We'd like our regulars, and I'm thinking one of those giant chocolate cupcakes. Bas is paying."

She chuckled, shaking her head, "Coming right up. It's so good to see you on your off days, what are you up to today?"

"Blaine here is being a loser and going to the library, but Sebastian and I are going back to his place, he's demanding we watch Netflix." Kurt said lightly, taking the coffees as she sat them down. "When does Patty come in?"

"Half an hour. Don't worry dear, you know we aren't that rushed now that schools back in session. Go have fun. I don't want to see you again today!"

* * *

"Split this cupcake with me Bas, I'm not looking forward to all of it going straight to my hips." Kurt said the second they entered the apartment, going to find a knife in the kitchen.

"Your hips are fine, and if you're that worried I know something that burns calories fast." Sebastian pulled his coat and scarf off, "Did you want a shower because the snow?"

"Later, I want to eat my cupcake and finish my coffee first." Kurt sat at the table, wondering how hard it'll be to get Sebastian in the shower with him. For some reason he didn't think he'd have that much difficulty have him anywhere, they could be in the middle of times square and all Kurt had to do was say the word and Sebastian would strip and do as he commands, luckily Kurt didn't have a kink for exhibitionism.

They ate their cupcake halves quietly, the silence perfect for them, when it was gone Kurt tipped his cup back, finishing it before tossing it towards the trashcan. "You joining me? I heard showering together saves water."

It was like a switch was flipped and all pretenses of them being just friends and nothing more was gone. Sebastian stood, pulling Kurt to him, kissing him deeply before pulling at the man's buttons. Kurt jumped up, wrapping his legs around Sebastian's waist as he made his way to the bathroom, his back colliding with the door when it was shut. "You know we have a couple hours, no need to rush."

Sebastian laughed, licking the shell of Kurt's ear, "I want to make you cum twice before Blaine is on his way back. You think I can?"

Kurt unraveled his legs from Sebastian, pulling off the rest of his clothes before opening the shower door and turning it on, knowing Sebastian's eyes were watching his ass. "You said twice, I think you need to get your clothes off."

Sebastian swallowed, Kurt's eyes were almost black with lust, he pulled his pants down, his straining erection becoming almost painful. "Condoms are hidden behind the toilet paper, I've never had sex in the shower before, I'm eager to have my first time be with you."

Kurt snorted, grabbing a condom from the small stack, "Seriously, Sebastian Smythe, Sex Connoisseur has never had shower sex?"

Sebastian shook his head, looking a couple years younger, making Kurt's chest tighten with an unfamiliar feeling that he brushed away by kissing Sebastian, "Follow my lead."

Kurt shut the shower door, stepping in the steam and water, letting his body get used to it before pushing Sebastian against the wall, his hand rubbing down his wet body, while the other pulled his hair to expose his neck. Sebastian moaned openly, fingers scrambling to cling to something without leaving any marks on Kurt's perfect skin. "You okay with giving?" Kurt asked, kissing up Sebastian's jaw voice low, making Sebastian shiver.

Sebastian nodded, fingers dancing down Kurt's spin to his ass, dipping in slightly, "I'm always okay with that, turn around, face the wall."

Kurt obeyed, hands splayed on the wall as the water cascaded down him. Sebastian knelt, easing one finger in Kurt's tight hole watching it disappear before pulling it out, leaning forward and licking a wide strip over his hole. "Stop moving or I'll stop."

Kurt gave Sebastian a glare but tried to keep from shaking with anticipation. Sebastian smirked, pointing his tongue and slowly thrusting it into Kurt, feeling his muscles tighten around his tongue. He brought his hands up to spread Kurt's cheeks, wanting better access, needing better access. Kurt moaned, letting his head drop, using all his strength to stay standing.

Sebastian worked Kurt open quickly, before slowly standing, leaving kisses up his spine. "Ready babe?"

Kurt nodded, "Please."

Sebastian worked to get the condom on, pumping his own dick a few times before pressing it against Kurt. He entered smoothly, resting his hips against Kurt and placing kisses on his shoulders, "You're beautiful like this. Squeezing and wanting me. I bet I can make you cum from my dick alone. What do you think?"

Kurt let his head fall on Sebastian's shoulder, "I think you need to move."

Sebastian slowly pulled out, before thrusting all the way in again, "No touching yourself."

Kurt nodded, letting Sebastian take control, it was rare but sometimes he liked being told what to do. Sebastian gripped tightly onto Kurt's hips, thrusting hard and fast, it was euphoric, having Kurt squirming against him, pinned to the wall as he had his way.

"Shit. Faster Bas. I'm about to cum." Kurt moaned, trying to find something to cling onto. Sebastian obeyed, one hand going up to tweak the man's pale pink nipples. Just like that Kurt was cumming on the wall, making Sebastian thrust a few more times before cumming himself. Sebastian eased out, taking the condom and flinging it on the ground before kissing Kurt again.

"I guess we should actually attempt washing up?"

Kurt laughed, grabbing the shampoo, "Fine, get your head out of the spray and I'll wash your hair."

Sebastian obeyed closing his eyes as Kurt's fingers started the slow process of running through his hair, Kurt smiled, sometimes when they were alone Sebastian dropped his cocky act and it was wonderful, it made up for all the teasing and innuendos, and the sex always made the act go away, at least for a little bit.

"You done yet? You're acting like I'm Rapunzel." Sebastian teased, cracking his eyes open.

"Shut up, I just wanted to make sure I got all the shampoo out." Kurt turned, wetting his hair once more before going to pop the shampoo open, only to have it snatched from him and Sebastian's fingers go through his hair, making Kurt's eyes close in bliss.

* * *

"How long until my own clothes are dry? Not that I don't love your clothes Bas, they just look so much better on _you_." Kurt said, looking down at the slightly too big pants.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "I think they look perfect on you. I like seeing you in my clothes, you should wear them more often."

"In your dreams, here I'll make us lunch, mac and cheese good?" Kurt pulled out the makings, he was going to make it even if Sebastian said no. Kurt hummed as he started the water, pulling out a coke. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day? You know once Blaine comes back?"

Sebastian shrugged, watching Kurt, he was so different from the Kurt he met that night at Untamed. He was open, he talked more, he laughed more, he smiled more, and Sebastian knew he wast the reason for it. "Let's go out tonight?"

Kurt looked over slightly surprised normally on his off days Sebastian tossed out that they were going to do something and Kurt just went along with it, "Sure, will it count as your last dinner?"

Sebastian shook his head, "No. I mean like a date. Me and you. We could go to the movies or something. Anything you want."

Kurt turned completely to look at Sebastian, how serious was he? Did he really want to go on a date? "Why? I mean you already get in my pants, or vice versa, isn't that the only reason you date?"

"But I want to date you. Not for sex, but to date you, and maybe become boyfriends?"

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. The second he agreed to dating, to the possibility of being something more than friends with benefits he knew it was all going to go downhill. "You sound like Blaine, you know I don't do boyfriends. Casual sex is fine, but I'm not tying myself down with anyone. If I choose to have sex with every gay guy on the east coast you have to be okay with that, what we have is casual, okay."

* * *

**Author's Note. So there it is, after having sex with Kurt just a few times he's decided to ask him out and Kurt stupidly said no? What happens next? You'll see whenever I finally get it written... But fair warning, you're going to strongly dislike that chapter.**

* * *

**And for those who think I shouldn't of had Sebastian ask Kurt out yet, its all part of the plan.**

* * *

**The Darren Criss concert in Nashville? Amazing. He looked at me multiple times (I will jump through my computer screen and shank you if you tell me its impossible because the lights and stuff, let me dream)... Anyways, he was sweaty! And I could literally see the sweat dripping down his face it was... amazing... I want to go back to that night forever, even if it means overheating for the rest of my life. (It was so hot in there it was insane).**

* * *

**Okay enough of that, on to talking to people and acting sociable.**

* * *

_**Mylisa777 **_**I took pictures I swear I did! But I took them on my spare phone and they aren't uploading to my computer for some reason, which is stupid because the night before the concert I uploaded pictures from Aquarium (my aunt took me to the mall and paid for supper, don't you just love family) and that worked out fine, it just isn't uploading the Darren pictures. I'm really picky on my Kurtbastian fics, but that's only because fics is the only way we'll ever get Kurtbastian. Oh was the carnival worth the sunburn at least?**

_**Breesunicorn **_**Thanks dear.**

_**1315 **_**… I don't even know if you're reading this or any fics anymore. But of course they're fixing to make it officially, it is a kurtbastian fic.**

_**Eb012203 **_**Thanks darling!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Okay so the beginning part of this (the first paragraph) sorta explains what Kurt did about Carole and Finn, knowing they wouldn't realistic let him drop off the face of the earth, sorry if it seems weirdly said.**

* * *

**Also I'm not the biggest fan of this chapter, but its necessary.**

* * *

**Disclaimer, seriously if you think I own Glee I need you to put down your laptop/tablet/phone/any other device you're reading this on, take ten steps back and go outdoors and walk, you've been locked in cyberland too long.**

* * *

Kurt flopped on the couch, opening his laptop. He had an hour before he had to leave for Untamed and he wanted to order flowers for Carole. It was something he did every couple of months, he knew how she fretted so the flowers were his way of saying he was still alright, all he did was sign his name, but it was enough. He also knew that was the only way his old friends kept from finding him and pestering him, Carole would tell Finn who would tell someone else from their old crowd until it got around to them all and they all knew he was fine. Even Rachel stayed off his back, after the first couple months she took the hint that he didn't want to talk, or sing or do anything at all and she backed off. Even changing her morning coffee stop when she realized just seeing her was painful for Kurt.

Once the bouquet was ordered Kurt shut the laptop, his eyes stung as he thought about his stepmom, he wasn't daft, he knew his father's death hurt her too, and Finn, but it was different for them, they still had each other, Kurt didn't. They might have became his family, but it was always because Burt was there. Burt was the only one he had left and once he died Kurt was alone.

Kurt looked to his pictures on the table and wall, they held pictures from graduation, from winning regionals, sectionals, even Nationals the one time they did. Of his friends and family, and they were painful to look at. He grabbed his phone, turning away from the pictures. "Chase speaking, what's up?"

"Hey, its Kurt, is your offer still up? I could use some fun after tonight's shift." Kurt said easily, he's been trying to distance himself from Sebastian since the man's confession, but he needed to have some fun.

"Mmm yeah, my place?" Chase asked, his voice getting low.

"Perfect. See you tonight." Kurt hung up, refusing to feel guilty over calling Chase and not Sebastian, it was a free country, and they weren't dating.

* * *

Kurt was energetic when he changed back to his normal clothes, eyes going to Chase who was already dressed. "Are you ready?"

"For you? Anytime." Chase offered his arm and Kurt took it, laughing a little when he was pulled from the dressing room to the almost empty bar. They were halfway down the block when Kurt was stopped. He turned, guard up, it wasn't everyday you get stopped three in the morning in New York, to see Sebastian.

"I take it you didn't want me to walk you home tonight?" Sebastian asked, his stomach twisting at the sight of Kurt holding on to someone else.

Kurt noticed the hurt expression but acted like he didn't for anything to work between him and Sebastian they had to keep all emotions out of it. "Nah I think Chase can take care of that, you should head home we both know you need to get up early."

Sebastian let his eyes linger on Chase for a second before nodded, he and Kurt had a casual sex thing, if Kurt wanted sex with other people it was okay, he had to act like it was okay. So with that thought he forced a smile and turned, preparing himself for the long walk in the cold, that always seemed so much shorter and warmer when Kurt was with him.

* * *

Kurt pulled his clothes on quickly, giving Chase a forced smile, "Thanks for that."

Chase lifted up on his elbows, he was used to Kurt leaving after they climaxed, he was fine with it. "So what's going on between you and the guy from Untamed?" Kurt didn't answer, buttoning his shirt with skilled fingers. "Fine let me guess. He's a friend who has amazing sex with you. And both of you want to be something more, but you don't like the whole being tied down business."

Kurt rolled his eyes, tying his boots before standing, he wasn't going to admit how right Chase was. "Nothing is going on between us. I'm a stripper, he's a rich trust-fund baby. He's made me into his project. I hate it, but I'll take free food, and clothes, where I can get it."

"That's not all and you know it. I see it in your face Kurt, he's not just 'free food and clothes' to you. I could tell when we were in bed too, how many times did you almost say another name?"

Kurt glared, pulling on his coat. "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Sebastian stopped outside the coffeeshop, tilting his head, will Kurt even want him to come in today? It sure didn't seem like it yesterday. He didn't care, he promised he wouldn't let Kurt push him away and he needed his morning coffee, especially since he spent the night tossing and turning and thinking about Kurt, he hated feeling like this. "Hey Kurt, a peppermint mocha if you can."

Kurt turned, making the coffee, he was hoping he could avoid Sebastian, at least today. "4.45. Would you like a pastry too?"

"Only if you split it with me babe." Sebastian said leaning on the counter with his most flirtatious look, "Come on no one else ever comes in when I'm here, and Lisa is giving you that look again."

Kurt sighed, he knew she was, but he was trying to ignore it. He grabbed a muffin and making himself a mocha before walking around the counter to his and Sebastian's table. "No Blaine again today? I'm starting to think he hates me."

Sebastian shrugged, "He overslept and you know how long it takes to make his gelmet."

"Don't be mean Sebastian." Kurt sipped his drink, this was awkward, maybe he should fake needing to use the restroom until Sebastian left.

Sebastian shook his head, "I think we should get lunch today. The deli across the street from campus?"

"Sounds good. I don't have any classes today, so what's a good time for you?" Kurt replied, he knew that Sebastian wanted that, that he needed to talk, and after all he reasoned, it was a free meal.

"One. Its after my last class. "

* * *

Kurt threw his trash away, following Sebastian to his apartment, he knew this would happen, he knew things would be awkward between them, but he didn't know it'd be this bad. Sebastian shut the door, pulling Kurt with him to his room. "So did you fuck him?"

Kurt looked straight in the man's eyes, Sebastian couldn't make him feel guilty over it. "Yes."

"Was he better than me?" Sebastian asked, it felt like he just got stabbed in the chest. Kurt shrugged, looking away, he heard the pain, clear as day, in Sebastian's voice, and he didn't want to hurt Sebastian more. Sebastian grabbed Kurt's chin, making him look at him, "Tell me. Was he a better fuck than me?"

"It's none of your business." Sebastian was way better than Chase, but no matter what Kurt said the damage was done.

Sebastian nodded. "Okay. Fine."

Kurt pulled Sebastian to him, "You were better. But I can't get too used to you."

Sebastian took those words, turning them over in his head before he decided he didn't care about any hidden meaning at this moment, as long as he was the best Kurt had in his life. With that thought he kissed Kurt, "I'm going to make sure you remember I'm better. Than that Ken wannabe, or any other guy you may ever have."

Kurt was taken by surprise but it was better than Sebastian screaming so he happily went along with the man, pulling their clothes off with a hunger they always tried to fight. Their lips colliding every so often, their hands like fire on the other's bodies, their senses running high. Sebastian sunk his mouth over Kurt's cock, swallowing it whole. He wanted Kurt to remember this, to remember him, forever. All too quickly they both climaxed, Sebastian pulling back with a satisfied smirk. "I'm pretty sure that's the first time I made you cum without penetration."

Kurt rolled his eyes, climbing out of the bed. "Well I want a milkshake now. You have ice cream and milk right?"

"Of course. Oh come on why are you getting dressed? Blaine is going to Jordan's today after his last class, he said he won't be home until six." Sebastian stood, taking a wet wipe to himself, "We can go in the stark naked. Please? It might mean more sex."

Kurt giggled dropping his boxers, "Fine. Come on."

They left the room going straight to the kitchen. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks at what was in there. Sebastian quickly stepped in front of Kurt blocking him for the most part, "Blaine. What happened to Jordan's?"

Blaine was still looking at Kurt, "I uh-"

"Oh god. I'm going to get dressed. Sebastian! You should too." Kurt ran back to the bedroom, hastily throwing his clothes back on, he wasn't expecting Blaine there, Blaine wasn't supposed to know they were having sex. When they were both dressed Kurt turned to Sebastian. "I'll see you tonight."

"Oh no, you can suffer with me." Sebastian said, pulling Kurt back to the kitchen, "I want strawberries in my milkshake."

Kurt rolled his eyes, pulling out the makings, "Blaine?"

"No I'm good. Um, I'm guessing you didn't get my text Seb?"

"My phone is on vibrate, what was your text?" Sebastian wasn't letting things feel awkward between him and Blaine, or him and Kurt.

"That Jordan had a last minute engagement and we changed our plans for tomorrow instead." Blaine looked at Kurt again who was busy making a milkshake, "You know Kurt maybe I will take a milkshake."

Kurt nodded, adding more icecream to the blender. He blended it before pouring it into three separate glasses and sitting next to Sebastian. "So I'm guessing you overheard us? We aren't exactly quiet."

"I did." Blaine was blushing again, "I'm sorry. But I have to know, what exactly is going in between you two?"

Sebastian looked at Kurt, "Friends with benefits as of now. And we'd like to keep it between us."

"I understand completely. So did you two have any other plans? I can leave if you need me to."

"Yes." Sebastian said quickly, earning a smack from Kurt.

"_No _ignore your roommate I'm completely free until I have to get ready for work. Movies and junk food that I definitely shouldn't be eating?"

"Sounds good." Blaine stood, grabbing a box of cookies, "You know it makes sense. You're both hot and you know you have that no attachment thing going on. Anyways, there's a new action movie we can find on Netflix. I'll get it set up, you two gather junkfood."

Kurt turned to Sebastian, "What are you thinking? This was supposed to stay between the two of us and that's it!"

"And Blaine is my best friend, he won't tell anyone. You know he won't. But that's not what your worried about is it? You're worried about having to admit there is more than just sex going on here. That's what this is isn't it?" Sebastian whispered.

Kurt shook his head, grabbing a bag of chips and walking away from Sebastian, he wasn't doing this, not with Blaine close by and listening in, he wasn't doing it ever because he couldn't admit those things. Not to Sebastian or himself. He took his seat on the couch, curling his legs infront of him and sipping at the milkshake, hopefully Blaine could forget he ever heard them.

* * *

Blaine watched Sebastian wash the dishes by hand, frowning a little, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm washing dishes."

Blaine shook his head, "No. I mean with Kurt."

Sebastian shrugged, pulling the plug in the sink before pulling himself up on the counter to watch Blaine, "I'm having sex with him, I'm being his friend, I'm buying him meals. I'm starting to like him more than a friend, exactly what are you looking for Blaine?"

Blaine frowned, that's what he was afraid of. "Your starting to like him and he-?"

"Turned me down. I'm going to try again, I have one more dinner and I talked to his boss at the club, he's going to be off for Valentine's day and I'm going to do my best to make him mine." Sebastian jumped off the counter, pulling a beer from the fridge. "You don't mind staying at Jordan's that night right? You two are becoming something so it shouldn't be that big of a deal."

"Of course not. I'll even go with you to find a decent outfit for yourself. Where you going now?" Blaine asked, watching his roommate chug the beer down.

"I'm going to pick Kurt up. I don't like him walking home alone. See you later."

* * *

**Author's Note: So Sebastian is scheming ways to make Kurt his and his only, Kurt is completely against that, enough to have sex with Ken-wannabe who I'm allowed to hate on, he's my creation. And Blaine found out. That's what you missed on Glee.**

**The flowers to Carole is something I thought of when trying to decide why they were all letting him be on his own and not being down his throat with support.**

* * *

**Oh warning, I'm going down to my father's friday and staying til god knows when (At least monday) and he lives in the country, horses, pigs, dogs, pool, more land than necessary, two campers, an unused chicken coup, his house, an empty trailer, broken cars that he needs to junk so he can buy me a real one, but no internet. And horrible cell reception. Oh best part? His town his one store in it. And its basically a gas station without the gas pumps. His closest neighbors are a mile and a half away, he has an old cemetary two miles past his backyard, (I fucking hate cemeteries) and he's trying to convince me to stay down there, telling me I can get a job in town (meaning the town next to his) But he's a truck driver and a vehicle is a necessity down there, he refuses to get me one without me having a license, guess what I don't have? You're right! A license! *more complaining here* **

* * *

**Anyways, lets respond to reviews, I could spend all day saying all the bad things about where he lives. And him.**

**(thank you _mylisa777 _for telling me the reviews didn't show up!)**

_**Mylisa777 **_**Renting out a movie theatre? How old is she turning? Yes he definitely looked at me. I've played back the night multiple times and his hazel eyes met my... I think they grey that day, eyes. Chord was there (he's hotter in person omg) and they sung ****_heroes_ together. It was wonderful, and I'm an idiot and tried recording it and hit the stop button halfway in. You've been reading my fics for a while would I really write bad times?**

_**Scifigleek14 **_**Yeah Seb, listen to her... him? *Checks bio* her!**

_**Melissamiaer902 **_**Threatening to shank someone is now classified as adorable? Good to know. Of course I'll make things right, don't want to make our boys be in pain emotionally... Or do I?**

_**Tpring2tpring2 **_**Thank you so much dearie, here's your update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: New update! YAY! Happy update! It's all valentine's day :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer, I don't own glee sillies.**

* * *

Kurt pocketed his money, watching as Sebastian laughed and talked with Jay, he wasn't sure he liked them being on friendly terms. "Hey Bas, what am I missing here?"

"Nothing at all. Just told Jay a joke. You ready to go babe?"

"Definitely." Kurt allowed himself to curl into Sebastian's side when they stepped out in the cold. "How about we stop by that all night diner for crappy coffee? I got more than enough tips to cover it."

"Perfect. But I'm buying." Sebastian offered, pulling Kurt even closer.

"Nope." Kurt had to show him it was okay to let him buy sometimes. When they got to the diner he pulled Sebastian to a booth, grabbing a menu as a woman who looked dead on her feet made her way over.

"Do you know what you want?"

"Two coffees, two bacon cheeseburgers with everything but onions and an order of cheese fries to share." Kurt said quickly, noticing Sebastian's surprised look. The woman nodded, walking away. "What? I'm hungry, unlike you I didn't sit at the bar eating peanuts for the past couple hours, I was dancing my ass off."

"I know. I just hardly ever see you eat like this." Sebastian squeezed Kurt's hand, "So Saturday night I want to take you out for dinner."

"Can't. Sorry." Kurt knew what Saturday was, and he knew just how much money he got from tips on that day, he had to be well rested for it.

"Okay. I'm cashing in my last supper. I've done covered it with your boss, he said he isn't letting you through the door." Sebastian smirked, he knew his way around Kurt's stubbornness.

Kurt glared at Sebastian, not taking his eyes off him as their coffee was placed, followed by their food. He did his sugar and cream easily stirring, eyes locked on Sebastian as he took a sip. "Okay this really is crappy coffee. What was I thinking?"

"You were thinking about these fries. They are heaven in a plastic tray." Sebastian said, licking his fingers.

Kurt smiled, that was it. That was the reason he liked being around Sebastian, not because the sex, not because the food, but because he made him smile. Maybe going out for supper on Valentine's day won't be too bad. As long as Sebastian didn't try to make it a date.

* * *

Kurt smiled as he moved around the small coffeeshop, he shouldn't be this happy, but after today all the fake hearts and valentine's day decorations were going to be gone, and he wouldn't be obligated to go to dinner with Sebastian. "One white mocha."

"Blaine! Coming right up." Lisa exclaimed, gesturing for Kurt to stop what he was doing. "Breaktime Kurt, I can handle the fort."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yes m'am." He took a seat across from Blaine, "So what brings you out and about?"

"Going to Jordan's later. But first I need a good outfit. Are you up to going shopping after you're done here?" Blaine asked smoothly, sipping at his coffee.

"Of course. I have another hour, do you mind waiting until then?"

"No of course not! I brought my kindle, I have something to do, and coffee to drink." Blaine winked, pulling the small device from his bag. Kurt stood, going back behind the counter, Blaine would distract him until his dinner with Sebastian.

When his shift was over he and Blaine headed out, going to what seemed to be Blaine's favorite store. Kurt immediately started grilling Blaine on what type of date tonight was so he could get a gist of what the man should be wearing. After an hour of looking Blaine was finally satisfied with his new outfit.

"Now, can you do me another favor?"

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "What?"

"Try this on." Blaine passed the hangers over, giving Kurt a nudge to the dressing rooms. When he was dressed in the outfit, reluctantly he stepped back out for Blaine to see. "Perfect. Take it off and give it here. It's my gift to you for being such a good help."

Kurt shook his head, "No. I'm not accepting it."

"You are. Come on its on discount, and if you don't I'll buy it and no one will ever wear it so it'll be a waste of my money." Blaine said, watching as Kurt huffed and caved. Once they were out of the store Blaine nudged his friend, "You should wear it tonight."

"Fine. I don't see why I put up with you two."

"You love us. Now I have to go. But I'll definitely see you tomorrow for brunch?" Blaine said, stopping at the intersection where they had to part ways.

"Of course."

* * *

Kurt smoothed his shirt down, checking his hair just as there was a knock at the door. Kurt flicked off the bathroom light, going to the door and opening it to see Sebastian hiding behind a bouquet of flowers. "Hey babe. These are for you."

Kurt bit his lip as he took them, take a small whiff, there was a single red rose in the middle, surrounded by white roses and carnations. "These are lovely. Let my put them in water and we can go."

Sebastian watched as Kurt found a vase, filling it halfway before placing the flowers in it. Kurt took a second to admire the flowers, pondering the meaning of them before turning, "You ready?"

"When you are. Put your coat on, its a bit chilly out." Sebastian directed, offering his arm and walking Kurt down the steps, "I hope you don't mind but I have us a ride tonight."

"Of course I don't this is your dinner whatever you want to do I have to go along with." Kurt mumbled.

Sebastian stopped outside the main door, looking into Kurt's startling blue eyes. "This is _our _dinner and if anything doesn't feel right, or you uncomfortable, or just want to go, we can do that. Okay Kurt?"

Kurt's lips tilted up in a smile, it was rare for Sebastian to call him Kurt, and he enjoyed his name leaving the man's mouth. "Fine."

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand again, leading him out into the brisk cold. Kurt looked around expectantly for a waiting cab but frowned when there wasn't one. Sebastian gestured to a limo where the driver was standing by the door. "Our ride for the night."

"Seriously?" Kurt asked, this was a bit extreme. Sebastian just smiled, pulling Kurt along.

They climbed into the limo, Kurt sitting in it hesitantly but Sebastian made himself comfortable, putting an arm around Kurt's shoulder, "Did I say how hot you look tonight?"

Kurt shook his head, "But I'm sure you will a hundred and one times before its over with."

Sebastian didn't even try to argue, that was true enough. They got silent, watching the city fly by through the darkened window, finally the limo stopped and Sebastian smiled, climbing out once the door was opened. Kurt followed behind, lifting an eyebrow at the restaurant. "I hope you're in the mood for Italian."

Kurt snorted, "Italian Sebastian? This place has to have reservations in for at least a month. You didn't really get us a reservation here did you?"

Sebastian nodded, feeling self-conscious, maybe it was too much, but he knew how much Kurt loved Italian and he wanted this dinner to be special. But after a quick look of Kurt's face he realized Kurt didn't seem too opposed. Once in the restaurant they were led to a secluded table for two, Sebastian pulled out Kurt's chair, sitting across from him before looking at the waiter, "We want a bottle of your best wine."

"Yes sir." The waiter turned on his heel and Sebastian started telling Kurt what the best dishes were, just like that the spell was broken and they were able to talk normally, nothing pressuring over them.

* * *

"I'm so stuffed I won't be hungry for a month." Kurt said, pulling his coat on. Sebastian laughed, grabbing their left over food.

"You're silly of course you will because we're going to make crepes together one day soon." They climbed in the limo, Sebastian wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist to draw him closer, "So how was your last official dinner?"

Kurt bit back a smile, "It was tolerable, is it safe to assume you're taking me home?"

Sebastian shook his head, "I was thinking a walk through the park until your shivering and leaning into me for all my body heat. Maybe ice skating, if you know how?"

"Of course I do." Kurt didn't want to show it but he was happy the night wasn't over yet. Too soon the limo stopped, the door being opened and the cold being let in. Kurt climbed out first, watching Sebastian follow behind. "So head to the skating rink?"

"Yes, may I have your arm Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt giggled, slipping an arm through Sebastian's and started the short walk. Once there Sebastian rented them two pair of ice skates, handing one pair to Kurt, He found a place to sit on the benches, packed with couples being lovey dovey, and pulled his on before standing and waiting for Kurt, "So you aren't going to chicken out on me?"

"No. But if I fall you best catch me." Kurt stood, making his way to the ice before carefully taking a few steps, getting his sea legs, Sebastian skated around him with ease, making Kurt, glare, sticking out his tongue before determinedly skating away from him.

Sebastian laughed, chasing after him, when he caught up to him he wrapped his arms around his waist and didn't let go. "You won't have to fall if I'm holding you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You're being a nuisance, its hard to skate with extra weight on me."

Sebastian mock gasped and let go, grabbing Kurt's hand instead, "You're a mean babe. Hot, but mean."

Kurt's lip quirked up, "I guess that's why you like me so much."

Sebastian didn't say anything that was true, Kurt was brutally honest, it was one of his best characteristics, besides his ass of course.

* * *

They skated until their faces were so cold they were red and Sebastian pulled them out of the skating rink, turning the skates in before taking his scarf off, wrapping it around Kurt's neck. "I'll get us some hot chocolate for the walk back to the limo."

"Sounds good." Kurt breathed, his eyes didn't leave Sebastian as the man walked to the booth selling hot drinks, if he let himself he could get used to this, sweet moments with Sebastian, teasing each other, mocking the people around them, it was so easy, but so hard at the same time.

"Hot chocolate Monsieur Hummel."

"Merci ma chérie." Kurt respond, taking a sip of the drink and sighing in relief when it filled his body with sudden warmth, "To the limo."

When they were comfortable in the limo, leaning in close to each other Sebastian's phone beeped indicating a text, he checked it before sighing. "So my plan to take you back to my place is ruined, Jordan's building has a gas leak, he and Blaine are there now."

Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand, "Let's go to mine then."

Sebastian's eyebrows met his hair line, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I have lube and condoms, we'll have a good time, and then I'll make us proper hot cocoa." Kurt said lightly, as if he invited people to the privacy of his room all the time.

"Okay." Sebastian crawled his way to the window of the limo, rolling it down and giving Kurt's address instead. Then he pulled Kurt to him, kissing him roughly, "God you're gorgeous, these pants, they've been on my mind ever since I picked you up, they fit your legs just right, and they hug your ass."

Kurt laughed as Sebastian pressed frozen kisses on his cheeks, "Mmm is that so?"

Sebastian nodded, rubbing his nose against Kurt's. Finally they stopped, the door being opened again. Kurt climbed out, Sebastian following and pulling out a bill for the driver, "Thank you for your services, we no longer require you though, my place is in walking distance."

"Have a good night then." The driver said, getting back in the limo. Kurt pulled Sebastian upstairs with him, unlocking the door to his apartment before pulling his outer clothes off and kicking his shoes off. Sebastian followed his lead, placing his coat on the counter.

"So are we- oomph." Sebastian stopped talking when Kurt lifted him with easy, making him wrap his legs around him. Sebastian wasn't going to complain, not with the way, Kurt was holding him and kissing him hungrily.

Kurt made his way to his room, stumbling when trying to open the door, not wanting to part with Sebastian. Sebastian chuckled in Kurt's mouth, unwrapping his legs and opening the door without letting go of Kurt, letting the man push him back on the bed before his shirt was pulled off and a talented tongue was flicking at one already sensitive nipple. Sebastian arched up into Kurt's touch, if he knew fancy dinner and ice skating got this reaction he would have done it a long time ago.

"You're too dressed." Sebastian breathed, fumbling with the buttons on Kurt's shirt.

"Hmm, you don't say? Maybe you should change that." Immediately the tables were flipped, Sebastian getting Kurt's shirt off and undoing his pants so he can slip a hand in, squeezing his ass. Kurt moaned at the warm touch, rocking his hips forward against Sebastian's. "Lube and condoms, nightstand."

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow but let Kurt roll off of him to get the items, why would Kurt need condoms in his nightstand if he didn't bring people to his room? Kurt turned back around a hungry look in his eyes and Sebastian tossed his worries away, getting on his knees to push his jeans down, leaving him in a pair of silky blue boxers, bought just for this night. "Lay down sweetheart, I got you."

Kurt did as asked, pushing his jeans off as well, they might of looked good on him, but after ice skating in them, he was ready for his legs to breathe. Sebastian leaned forward placing light kisses along Kurt's chest, his fingers dancing at Kurt's hip, featherlight leaving Kurt wanting more. Kurt bucked up, trying to get some friction, but Sebastian wasn't having any of that.

"Let me take care of you. I promise I'll make it good." Sebastian whispered, one hand coming up to trace Kurt's lips, "Tonight is going to be the best you've ever had. You trust me?"

Kurt nodded, "Now touch me."

Sebastian laughed, dropping his mouth to Kurt's still covered bulge and lightly breathing over it, letting the boxers get damp. When it seemed like Kurt was about to burst with need Sebastian rolled the boxers down, planting kisses up the side of the shaft before gently sucking the head in mouth.

"So good Bas." Kurt moaned, a hand tangling in the other's hair while the other got tangle in his sheets.

Sebastian hummed in response, making Kurt buck up. He pulled off, a thin trail of saliva and precum following, "That was hot babe. Do it again." He pressed a kiss to Kurt's hip, looking up at him through his eyelashes, "Fuck my mouth until you're on the edge and can't take it anymore."

Kurt whined, fingers tightening as he bucked up through Sebastian's parted lips. Sebastian humming around him. Too quickly he was close and forced himself to stop, pulling Sebastian up for a dirty kiss, 'Fuck me."

Sebastian reached for the lube, squirting some on his hand and pressing one finger into Kurt, slow stretching him as they kissed. When he got three fingers in, moving them without restraint he leaned back to enjoy the view, Kurt's skin was flushed with excitement, sweat shined on his face and chest, his eyes dark with lust, his cock hard and red, it was gorgeous. Sebastian got the condom on, slowly entering Kurt, resting his hips against Kurt's for just a moment before pulling out slowly and pushing back in. "So beautiful babe, I never want to stop."

Kurt pulled Sebastian to him until he was flush against his chest and he could leave kisses up his neck. "Then move quicker."

"As you wish." Sebastian said, pulling all the way out and slamming back in, making the head board hit the wall. He did it again before making a shallow thrust, wanting to keep Kurt on the edge, it seemed to be working, one of Kurt's hands was fisting his own cock, squeezing the base ever few pumps to hold off his climax and the other was digging into Sebastian's back. Sebastian brought himself to the brink before whispering hotly in Kurt's ear, "Cum for me."

Kurt obeyed, and the spasm of his muscles set Sebastian off, his hips stuttered before he came in the condom, after a second he slowly pulled out, licking Kurt's cum off his stomach and chest. He tossed the condom on the floor, flopping on his back, "Do you mind me waiting a couple minutes before leaving?"

Kurt shrugged, looking at his ceiling, "You can stay if you want, get some sleep."

Sebastian rolled on his side, "Really?"

Kurt smiled, "Yeah, don't want you walking home when you look ready to pass out." He kicked the blanket up, covering them up, before clicking the lamp off. "Night Bas."

Sebastian moved even closer to Kurt, spooning him, "Sweet dreams baby."

* * *

Sebastian woke startled to cold air hitting his bare skin. He looked over to Kurt, noticing he had the blanket curled around him. With a smile Sebastian climbed out of the bed, finding his pants and phone, it was already four, Kurt would be waking up soon, and he'd probably want Sebastian gone by then. With that in mind Sebastian pulled his clothes back on before going to the living room, finding a pen and paper. He wrote Kurt a quick note, padding back in the bedroom and placing it next to the sleeping man before kissing his lips gently. With one last look he slipped out of the apartment, walking in the brisk cold back to his own, ready to collapse in his own bed and replay the night, hoping for another.

* * *

**Author's Note. So? What are we thinking?**

* * *

**Btw I kept promising myself to update twice before friday, but I couldn't get the next chapter written, so this is all you're getting (I'm still going to try I swear). Tomorrow at eleven I'm headed to a friend's for his bday, and after the party he's coming to my place and on friday my dad is coming to get us and we're going to his place to swim until monday. (He's a trucker so he won't be there). And mom's using my dad to get a vehicle so I have to stay being nice, although he refuses to get me a car until I go to college, which is stupid. But he said he'll get me a '67 impala if actually finish college and community college counts so guess who's going to be looking into colleges? Also in February mom's wanting to move in with him (they're totally banging and they won't admit it) so hopefully this fic is done by then because he has no internet.**

**And omg his mom calls me Anita. And I get my real name isn't a usual name, but damn the only N I have is in my last name and I have no T in my name at all. I finally told him to get his family to call me Alli, hopefully they do because being called Anita pisses me off, that's beyond butchering my name.**

* * *

**Oh who has gone to Chris' book signings? Don't tell me anything I'm jealous I don't get to go... No tell me everything! Let me live through you! (that doesn't sound weird at all does it?)**

* * *

_**mylisa777 **_**Sorry about the responses, blame ff. We did buy it together, but shhh we aren't supposed to tell people. Being at my dad's wasn't that bad I guess, I tried apple pie moonshine (it was good) and I got to play with my youngest niece (she's only five months old and completely adorable). I can't just stop the other stories! (I actually just write which ever I'm inspired for at the time, you should see all the fics I have typed but haven't even thought about publishing, damn plot bunnies attack randomly).**

_**SciFiGeek14 **_**Did you like the valentine's scheme? I did! It was fun to write.**

_**2People **_**thank you sweetie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note. I feel bad because going off of what you all reviewed I don't think you'll like this chapter or the ones following. :( But that's okay because you all will read it anyways. And if not... Well that will make me sad.**

* * *

**Disclaimer. Don't own glee (well that's what you have to think anyways).**

* * *

Kurt woke to an empty, cold bed when his alarm went off, he checked his phone to see if Sebastian texted him why he left, but he didn't. Oh well, he comes by for coffee, he could ask then. Unless he was right and after the fifth meal and a final time having sex Sebastian was done with him. Kurt pushed that thought away, he had such a nice time last night he wasn't even going to let anything bring down his mood.

* * *

Kurt glanced up each time the bell jingled, getting more and more disappointed when Sebastian didn't show up. Close to the end of his shift Blaine entered, clinging to the arm of a taller man, "Kurt! Two white mochas."

Kurt smiled, "Is this the infamous Jordan?"

Blaine blushed, "Yep, you mind him going with us for brunch?"

"Of course not, I can't wait to get to know. I have ten more-"

Lisa handed two mochas over and gave Kurt one, "Go ahead and leave, you didn't have your break today. Nice to see you again Blaine."

Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbing his things before joining Blaine and Jordan on the other side of the counter. Blaine led them out, keeping the conversation light as they walked through the cold. "So Kurt you're a barista? Is that how you and Blaine know each other?"

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, noticing Blaine was finding his straw very interesting, "Not quite. I'm an exotic dancer during the nightly hours, I gave him a lapdance for his birthday."

Jordan laughed, nudging Blaine, "Lucky goose. I bet that was a sight."

Kurt smiled, letting himself fade in the background as Blaine and Jordan kept the conversation flowing, they were good for each other, they seemed to compliment each other in the best ways. It was nice to see Blaine getting along with someone, it meant no more crush on him. Once out in the cold Kurt hugged both Blaine and Jordan, "I'm going to go ahead and head home you two have fun."

Blaine frowned, "You don't want to come to my place for supper? Jordan has to go to work, but Bas is going to be home. He said something about picking up half off valentine desserts?"

Kurt bit his lip, Sebastian didn't stop by the coffee shop, he doubted the other wanted him anywhere around. "Not today, too tired."

* * *

Sebastian sat on his couch, laptop open but not getting any work done, he kept glancing at his phone, he knew Blaine was out with Kurt now, he was waiting for Kurt to call him, since the last official supper was done Kurt had no obligation to call or keep in contact with him anymore. It was up to Kurt and he was going to let him decide what he wanted to do. If he didn't contact Sebastian he'll give him space. If Kurt did contact Sebastian things would go on like normal. Hopefully Kurt called him, he didn't want to let Kurt go like that.

When the door opened Sebastian looked up, trying not to be disappointed when only Blaine came in, he knew this might have happened. "Hey Seb I'm going to order pizza tonight, is that good with you?"

Sebastian shrugged, closing his laptop, "You invite Kurt over?"

"He said he was tired. How late did you stay up?"

"We were asleep by one I swear." Sebastian followed his roommate to the kitchen, "Get the works. If you do I'll love you forever."

Blaine snorted, calling up to place their order. Sebastian would love him forever anyways.

* * *

Kurt rolled his hips obscenely for the guys in front of him, closing his eyes and imagining he was anywhere but on a pole. Its been over a week since Valentine's Day, over a week since he and Sebastian last spoke. And he was starting to feel used. Finally he was able to climb off stage and go get dressed, where Chase was waiting, standing in only his boxers. "I haven't seen boytoy around here lately."

"Boytoy? That's what you guys named him?" Kurt asked, pulling his clothes on, anytime one of the dancers had a guy come in regularly like Sebastian had been the rest of them gave the guy a nickname, "We stopped talking. I told you I was just a charity case."

Kurt pulled his shoes on quickly before putting his coat on, he wasn't going to let himself be bothered by it. Just the opposite he was going to ignore that Sebastian ever happened. He was going to ignore the pain he felt when he thought about him. Sebastian didn't want anything to do with him, that was fine.

* * *

**Author's Note. So guess what? I won tickets to the Toby Keith concert! I'm not really a fan, but my mom is so she and David (my dad) are going to go, its my mom's bday present (september is close enough). Tomorrow I've got to get the tickets. Friday I'm going to test for my permit, and soon after David will get me a car. (YAY)**

* * *

**Also school for the kids start soon and I'm going to look into a community college for the spring semester, but it has to be down in the country because we're for sure going to be moving down there now. So I'm not sure if I'll be busier, or less busy during the fall.**

* * *

**On to reviews.**

* * *

_**Goldconverse **_**I know! I was squealing with the adorableness and I'm the one that was writing it.**

_**Mylisa777**_** I read your Chris Colfer meeting and he's such a sweetie! I'm so jealous. He said he'll get internet if I get to college (for college things I guess but whatever I'll take it where I can get it).**

_**Scifigeek14 **_**I have a feeling you hated this chapter if your review from the previous chapter is anything to go by.**

_**Teamdelena1 **_**Thanks!**

_**I hate mosquitos **_**You're welcome and thank you for the review.**

_**Anon **_**thanks**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note. So this chapter is a whole cluster-fuck of things but I felt you needed something longer than the last chapter was. So excuse the messy chapter, but be happy its long and more organized than my mind. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer. I don't own glee.**

* * *

Kurt woke early the following morning and he couldn't fall back asleep, which was terrible because he was off and had no plans all day. On a whim he got dressed and made his way to the coffee shop, even if he rarely visited on his off days. "Hey Lisa, a cherry mocha please?"

"Coming right up. What are you up to today? Seeing Sebastian or Blaine? Should I be expecting them in here wrecking havoc?" She said lightly, watching her employee.

"No, just... I don't know. No plans I guess." Kurt said, it felt weird, it seemed like his off days were always full once he met Sebastian and now he had no plans or anything to do. He took a sip of his coffee before smiling at Lisa, "I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early."

He walked out, making his way to the subway station, he was going to go somewhere he never thought he'd go again. Once in the station he leaned against the wall, listening to the noise of a busy morning until his train arrived. At the appropriate station he got off, walking to the building and looking at it for a second before going in, he pushed himself to go in, pressing the button and waiting for an elevator. "Hold that for me! Please hold it for me!"

Kurt stopped, holding his hand out to stop it from closing. His jaw dropped when he saw who he was holding it for. "Fifth floor please."

"Rachel." Kurt said, watching as she finally looking at him. If it wasn't their close proximity and Kurt's quick reflexes, Rachel would have dropped her bag full of what looked like groceries.

"Kurt! What are you doing here? Do you have a friend that lives here or.."

Kurt shook his head as the elevator opened to their floor, "I came to see you, if you aren't busy that is, if you weren't in I was going to slip a note in your mailbox with my new phone number."

"Of course I'm not busy, I was just going to make something for breakfast and go to the gym. But I think I can change that plan for you. Come on in." Kurt entered the apartment, looking around with an approved eye, last time he saw it Rachel was still in the process of moving in.

"Your roommate?" Kurt asked, tilting his head as Rachel started her coffeepot.

"The one you knew moved out. My new one, well she's hardly home." Rachel said biting her lip, "Let me look at you. You've gotten even more handsome, Kurt."

Kurt laughed, "And you, I never thought I'd live to see the day Rachel Berry cut and highlighted her hair."

She ran her fingers through the layered hair, "I needed a new look to fit my new life." After a pause she asked what was on her mind. "What are you doing here Kurt, you made it pretty clear you didn't want to see anyone from Ohio again."

Kurt sighed, he might have been more than a bit rude about telling her to leave him be. "I'm sorry, I just missed dad so much, I still miss him. Everyday. I miss him."

"What changed?"

"I did. I completely shut emotions off. Then I let myself become close to someone and he was using me Rach. It hurts so much to know he was using me, especially because I-. Nevermind, I just realized that it hurts when someone you thought of as a friend just vanishes from the face of Earth. I hurt you when I told you to give me space. I hurt you all, and I'm sorry."

She smiled, hugging him tightly, "It's all forgiven. So do you want waffles? I haven't eaten yet, and you look like you haven't eaten since last time I saw you. If you want to be on Broadway with me one day you have to keep healthy."

Kurt laughed, "Of course I do, how else can I take all the male leads. We both know you want excuses to kiss me multiple times a week."

* * *

"Okay so tell me all about this friend that made you come back around." Rachel prodded, crossing her legs and watching Kurt, as if she was scared he'd run again.

Kurt shrugged, how was he supposed to explain Sebastian to someone who didn't know him already? How was he supposed to explain his new self, and his job? "I met him at my second job. But you have to hold back all judgment when I tell you this."

Rachel immediately looked concern, "Kurt, what did you get yourself into?"

"I needed a way to pay rent and bills and for school, now that Dad can't. So I became an exotic dancer." Kurt watched the emotions flit across Rachel's face and knew that some part of her was judging. "I met him there, it was a friends birthday, as its my job I flirted and he left me a nice tip."

Kurt went on explaining Sebastian and Blaine, rambling more than necessary. After a while he just stopped talking, the thoughts racing around, Rachel had a rare moment of silence, as if she knew there was something more he wanted to say. "I think sleeping with him is where I went wrong."

"Maybe it is. You two weren't dating at all, and sleeping paired up with dinners. Well I think you both mixed up the signals. If he really loves you like he said he did he'll come back." Rachel sounded so sure of herself, Kurt had to smile, he missed his friend.

* * *

Kurt was smiling so much his jaw was beginning to hurt, he promised Rachel he'd cook for her next time since she made both breakfast and lunch for him. "You're wonderful, I love you. So text me, between my morning job, classes, and my evening job its rare to get an open night, but I'll make time for you."

She hugged him again, as if she didn't want to let go of him, and she probably didn't. "Of course, you have to promise to call Finn and Carole, the rest of them can wait, but they worry about you all the time, when Finn comes by I have to physically stop him from going by your place."

Kurt opened his mouth, but snapped it shut just as quickly, he didn't want to know how the five foot three woman could stop Finn. "Okay, I'll call them. But if I hear Carole cry, or Finn yell or choke up, I'm going to ruin your Broadway debut."

Kurt left feeling more lighthearted than he had since he moved to New York. He went home going to his room and flopping on the bed to watch bad reality t.v. He didn't need Sebastian or Blaine to keep him happy. He was happy before Sebastian made him his project and he could be happy after.

* * *

"Kurt! You haven't called me." Sebastian stated, after trying to decide if it was okay to go to the coffee shop, Blaine was the one who decided for him, Sebastian didn't like hearing others having sex when he wasn't having any himself.

Kurt turned shrugging. "We're busy, what are you wanting?"

Sebastian frowned, the coldness in Kurt's voice was eerily similar to when they first met. "A white mocha. Do you have time after your shift?"

"No." Kurt said, he wasn't letting himself be used by Sebastian, he wasn't a charity case, and though the sex was amazing he didn't want to become attached, he was better off without him.

"Okay. I'll just have to talk to you between customers. Why haven't you called? I know you aren't required anymore but it'd be nice." Sebastian said softly, leaning on the counter.

Kurt rolled his eyes, turning to pour a coffee. Once the elderly man had it he glared at Sebastian, "You know what else would have been nice? Hearing from you the day after Valentine's Day. Instead of two weeks later."

Sebastian tilted his head, "What are you talking about? I left you a note, telling you to call me."

Kurt snorted, "Hmm keep the lies going, please."

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian asked, he remembered very clearly placing the note next to Kurt's head before leaving and walking home. "I left because I didn't know if you wanted me around when you woke up. But I did leave a note before going home and going to bed."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Go away. You're disturbing the peace and I don't have time for lies."

Sebastian frowned, Kurt really thought he was lying. But he knew he wasn't. "Kurt hear me out."

Kurt closed the cash register. "Lisa, do you mind taking over the register, I'll make the coffees."

Lisa did just that, giving Sebastian a glare that looked misplaced on her normally kind face, she knew the man hurt Kurt, "You should leave."

Sebastian walked out, but he didn't drift too far from the front of the coffee shop. He'd wait outside until Kurt walked out. If Kurt didn't want to talk to him anymore, that was fine. But he didn't want to be told that by being ignored or being pushed away like he was.

* * *

Kurt's eyes darted out the shop window as he put his coat on. "I wonder how bad it would be to push him the road so he won't bug me?"

Lisa followed his gaze and frowned, "You can stay here until he leaves sweetie."

"I can't. I've a lunch thing with a friend than I need a nap. I've got this. See you on monday." Kurt said, bracing himself for the cold, he was glad it was starting to warm up, but it was still way too cold for his liking, and the scarf he wore was the one that Sebastian left at his place and no way was he letting Sebastian see that.

"Kurt. Can we please talk?" Sebastian asked the second he saw Kurt leave the shop.

"I've got to be somewhere. So you have five minutes to spew out more lies and that's only if you can keep up." Kurt said, walking fast, unfortunately he had to stop at crosswalks.

"I just want to hang out again, be friends again. I miss you." Sebastian said quickly, his eyes trained on the other's face as he struggled to keep up.

Kurt chuckled dryly, "You miss me? Or do you miss the sex?"

"You. The sex was great too and I wouldn't say no to having that back in my life again. But I miss _you_. I miss us teasing Blaine, I miss your wit. I miss how you smiled at the silly antics I do."

"But mainly you miss having a charity case. Go pick a new one Sebastian." Kurt said, walking even quicker, "There are plenty out there to choose from."

Sebastian frowned, reaching out to stop Kurt. "You wasn't a charity case to me." At Kurt's scoff his heart got heavier, "Just tell me why you gave up on our friendship. I thought we were friends at the very least."

Kurt pulled his arm from Sebastian's grip, holding his hand. "Give me your phone." Sebastian did so, confused. Kurt scrolled through it quickly before handing it back. "We're no longer friends. I've deleted my number and I'll ask Blaine not to give it to you again."

Sebastian looked shocked, any walls, any masks he put up was gone, all that was left was the heartache he was filling. "Why? Tell me why."

Kurt bit his lip, trying to keep his mask up, "I let you in and you left. You're the first person I've let in in a while and you left. I don't want to be friends or anything else with someone that leaves."

* * *

Sebastian stormed into his apartment, tossing his phone against the wall, not caring if it broke or not. "Blaine, let me see your phone."

"After you almost hit me with yours? No. I'm sorry. No. But I'd love to know what happened. You and Kurt haven't talked in weeks and all of a sudden he's telling me I can't give you his number."

Sebastian slumped on the couch, rambling off what exactly happened. When he was done he stood. "I'm going to go take a shower and go out. Maybe I'll see him again."

"That's an incredibly stupid idea." Blaine said, shaking his head. "You messed up royally."

"I left him a note! I told him to call me! He didn't! Not me. But I still want him back and I'll do whatever I can to get him back."

"Give him space." Blaine said quietly.

"Besides that." Sebastian said, he's done decided, even if he had to serenade Kurt in the middle of the club he'd do it if it meant Kurt would at least talk to him. He didn't like this hold Kurt put on him within a few weeks, but he didn't want to have a half-lived life just because he didn't have Kurt on his side.

* * *

Kurt was exhausted by time he was leaving the club, but not too tired to notice by time him and Chase split ways he was being followed. He wasn't stupid, being tired meant if the person following him wanted to do something to him he couldn't fight back very well. So he turned away from where his apartment was, taking the long way home because it was better lit.

When he was on the corner of his street he turned, noticing the mysterious stranger following him was Sebastian, couldn't the guy get a clue? He didn't want to talk. He didn't need him. Kurt knew Sebastian was physically harmless so he finished his walk going quickly into the warmth of his apartment building. Once in his apartment he sunk on the couch, he had to put a stop to this seeing Sebastian everywhere he went if he wanted to move forward, which he _did,_ he had to.

Not even realizing the time Kurt pulled out his phone calling Blaine. 'Whut?"

"Sorry to wake you, I forgot you go to bed at a decent time." Kurt said already going to hang up.

"No what's wrong?"

"I was going to ask you to ask your roommate not to be a stalker. He followed me home today."

"Did he do anything?" Blaine asked, more alert.

Kurt scoffed, "Besides make me spend an extra ten minutes to walk the long way and creep me out? No."

"I'll talk to him, Kurt. But this is something you two need to talk about."

"He's stalking me there's nothing to talk about there." Kurt practically screamed, before sighing. "I'm sorry. Look come by the coffeeshop tomorrow and I'll give you a coffee, on the house. Go back to bed."

* * *

**Author's Note: So we have Rachel back in his life, which I felt was a necessity. And Sebastian is confused on ****what he did wrong, and Kurt is angry at Sebastian for using him, and its really a whole cluster-fuck, I wasn't lying there.**

* * *

**The next chapter, or two or three (I have no idea how many) won't have any Sebastian and Kurt interactions. But it has to be done.**

* * *

**So its almost four and I'm waking up in three hours (its the day before the first day of school for my sister, for the past week I've been waking her up at her school morning time.) to cut my sisters hair, and put her name on her school things and I think I'm watching my nieces for a few hours, and I'm supposed to be going to the bank (three kids on a bus, oh my god help me) to get money out for my sister's lunch fare. Ew my day is packed. I need to get to sleep. **

* * *

**Hey guess what? I'm going to get my hair trimmed, and sometime in February (our planned month for moving) I'm wanting to get it cut short (and donating what gets cut off to a charity). You should donate too if you're planning on getting your hair cut.**

* * *

**Okay on to responding to reviews so I can get to bed.**

* * *

_**SciFiGeek14**_** They did talk! But I'm assuming you don't approve of the results.**

_**Gcrodrig **_**Was this enough to please you dear?**

_**Anon **_**They are. But they're our idiots and we love them anyways.**

_**Teamdelena1 **_**They are going to be very painful. But remember I love happy endings!**

_**Goldconverse **_**I like Jordan and I wasn't even planning on writing him in, it just happened. Kurtbastian cuteness will happen. In the distant future.**

_**Daisy head**_**No I didn't or no the boys didn't? Because I definitely did, and they... they're blinded by their own insecurities. **

_**Karush **_**Thank you. This is definitely a kurtbastian fic. Even with me loving my klaine, I love my kurtbastian too and this seemed like perfectness.**

_**I hate mosquitos **_**I smacked Sebastian on the head (I'm not stupid enough to smack Kurt's head he'll kill me for messing up his hair) and look where that got him. Thank you. I have actually looked into online courses, but I think it depends on what I major in (for the college I'm looking at). Hopefully I can get into online classes though, because country roads are so curvy and hilly and I don't even have my permit there's no way I'd be able to drive there. Oh god I've got to start planning this more.**

_**Mylisa777**_** Have you forgotten your password or are you just being extremely lazy and don't like logging in anymore? They are idiots at the moment, I know. I'm laughing that you actually remembered I can't go to libraries around me, that's such an insignificant fact I love you for remembering that! But to answer your question, yeah he definitely lives far enough away, he lives in a completely different time zone. But I don't even know if they have a library. I mean I'm sure they do (maybe, hopefully, fingers crossed) but I don't know if they have internet access, I wouldn't be shocked if they didn't. I mean I've been down there a few times and all I've ever seen was farm land, and Amish territory and more farm land, including cows a lot of cows If they have a library I'll be sure to make the most of it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes: To be honest I have no clue what these boys are doing any more, I have no choice in any of it. I swear I keep going 'how about you two do this' and they just argue and do what they want anyways.**

* * *

**Disclaimer, I don't own glee.**

* * *

Sebastian huffed as he closed his textbook, he gave up on homework for the night. "Blaine! How about we go out for supper, my treat."

Blaine poked his head out of his room, "I can't. I'm going out with some friends."

Sebastian put two and two together. "By friends you mean Kurt. Because if it was Jordan you'd say so. If it was anyone else you'd invite me."

Blaine sighed, "I'm sorry Seb. Look if it makes you feel any better I'll try to get him back to talk to you."

"I can do that myself Blaine!" Sebastian's been trying at least, every morning he'd get coffee, only for Lisa to take his order. Every night he'd go to the club and follow Kurt home to make sure he got there safely. But any attempts to actually try was cut off by icy glares.

"You're smothering him. I can't get you to back off your creepy stalker act, fine. But you need to realize it might be making things worse."

"Worse? Its the only way I can see him Blaine. He refuses to talk to me. I try and try and he just won't talk to me."

Blaine pursed his lips, "How's this. Your birthday is in a couple weeks. You go out with some of the guys tonight, Kurt's off don't worry about that. Tell them I'm planning your party. They just have to show up with amazing presents."

"How is that getting me Kurt back? Unless you're giving him to me wrapped in a bow, and only a bow." Sebastian said, phone already out to send a mass text to some of the guys.

"Because I said so. Trust me. Now I've got to go. When I come back I don't want you here, and if you are here I want at least three of the guys here and goofing off with you." Blaine demanded.

* * *

Kurt slouched in his seat as Rachel and Blaine started talking, apparently they've met before, and the first thing they decided to talk about was Sebastian. "I thought this dinner was for us not to talk about him."

Rachel leveled Kurt with a look, "Maybe you should just talk to him. Start all over."

"Yeah, he feels bad, he keeps swearing he left you a note, and he's always wearing sweats here lately, and rarely shaves. He misses you."

Kurt shook his head, "I'm not having this talk sober."

With that he went to the bar, ordering himself a drink and downing it before ordering another and going to sit back with his two friends. They could say what they want but he gave Sebastian one chance, and he got hurt. If he was to give him another chance the fault would be on him. "The thing is he doesn't really miss me, he misses the sex."

Blaine sighed, "If that was the case he'd go out and find someone to have sex with. He'd drown himself in sex. Last time he had sex was with you. I know because he's always complaining about it."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "This isn't about sex Kurt. It's about love. He loves you, you love him. You aren't just hurting him by staying away. You're hurting yourself."

"The only thing hurting me is talking to you two about this, again, instead of asking blondie over there to dance, he can't take his eyes off of me." Kurt stood, looking back at the two, "And Rachel, you shouldn't be taking his side if you don't even know him."

* * *

Sebastian downed his sixth shot before glaring at the empty glass. "Drinking isn't fun when it isn't followed by sex."

Jeff snorted, "Then go have sex. There are plenty of guys around wanting a piece of that ass."

Sebastian looked around that was true, he managed to capture a lot of guys attention. But it didn't matter. "None of these guys are Kurt. I want Kurt."

"I told you not to get hooked on him, I told you he'd do this, all strippers do."

Sebastian stood abruptly, "Fuck you. Kurt isn't like normal strippers, You're just pissed you got dumped for one. I'm going home, this was a bust."

Sebastian ignored Jeff calling his name and walked, he didn't want to go back to his place, it held too many memories of Kurt. So he pulled out his phone as he stopped outside a restaurant. He sent a quick text and smirked as one of his ex-sleeping buddies exited. "Sebastian. What happened to your boyfriend?"

Sebastian shrugged, "Come on, lets go to your place."

Jackson grabbed Sebastian's arm, hailing a cab, Sebastian was silent the ride to Jackson's place, letting the other plant kisses down his neck. The second he was in the man's apartment, he pulled his jacket off, "Got anything to drink?"

"Beer. I might have some scotch. But I know for sure I have beer."

"Beer works. Yeah. Beer." Sebastian made his way to the fridge, popping the bottle open and chugging it down. "So Jackson, how have you been."

"You don't normally do small talk." Jackson said matter-of-factly, he was already shirtless.

Sebastian shrugged, "Maybe I just want to talk for a bit. Let's talk."

* * *

Kurt closed his eyes, with his eyes shut he could pretend the guy grinding on him wasn't some stranger but Sebastian. "So sweetheart you want to come back to mine?"

Kurt's eyes snapped open, pulling away, "No. I think I need to find my friends and go home."

"Pity." The guy moved on leaving Kurt to look for Rachel and Blaine, the two were still seated, laughing, Kurt went to them, grabbing his jacket.

"I'm ready to leave."

They stood immediately, "What happened?"

"He called me sweetheart. Lets go." Kurt demanded.

The second he got through the door he fell on the couch, it didn't have any Sebastian memories staining it, ruining the comfort of it. Maybe sleeping on the couch for one night wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

Sebastian grabbed his jacket, he knew the sun was going to give him a bigger headache then he already had. He had fallen asleep at Jackson's after three hours of talking, and silence, and more talking, and plenty of beer.

"Thanks for last night."

Jackson sat up confused. "We didn't even do anything."

Sebastian snorted, "Well how about I buy you coffee to make up for it and we'll try again another time."

"Sounds like a plan." Jackson stood, putting his coat on and opening the door. Sebastian hailed a cab, leading Jackson into the coffeeshop. He didn't even think of the repercussions of asking Jackson for coffee until he saw Kurt's shattered face.

Jackson stopped when he saw Kurt, looking at Sebastian. "You know what, you can call me later and we can talk or something. I forgot I have something to do."

Sebastian watched Jackson run out before walking to the counter. "Morning Lisa. A cherry mocha."

She glared at him, ringing in his order and giving him his change. Sebastian sighed as he accepted the drink, he just made things worse between him and Kurt he just knew it. Instead of sitting and watching Kurt like he normally did he turned and left the shop.

Kurt turned rinsing the blender, he wasn't going to let the fact that Sebastian was with that waiter bother him. He couldn't let it bother him. "You okay Kurt? If you want to leave early you can."

Kurt nodded, "I'm fine. I'm going to go clean the bathrooms."

She frowned grabbing his arm, "Kurt, I gave you your space, I let you drown in your work but you need to talk to me. What happened between Sebastian and yourself."

Kurt shrugged, "We decided we didn't click."

Lisa clucked her tongue, "You two broke up?"

"We weren't dating Lisa." Kurt huffed, messing with the tip jar.

Lisa frowned, taking the jar from him, "Kurt, I saw the way he looked at you. He loved you. And I saw how you looked at him. Maybe you weren't dating, but you both wanted to."

Kurt shook his head, pulling his apron off, "You know what I'm going to take the rest of the day off. I'll call Penny to come in."

"Kurt, you're running from your problems again instead of facing them." Lisa called after him.

Kurt didn't stop, he knew he was running, but it was better than facing the cold hard truth that Sebastian didn't want him.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know! I know Sebastian is being an idiot, I know Kurt's being a dumbass! They don't care! They aren't taking my advice, but the next chapter... Well its a good one. And the one after that I'm a bit iffy on if it comes out how I want it to. But they're getting there because if not I'm locking them in a closet until they talk.**

* * *

**Oh guess what? I now have my permit I can officially drive with a liscensed driver. And I have a job interview tomorrow. And I'm not moving to the country, I'm finding an apartment with my aunt, so in about two weeks we're supposed to be trying to move out (they're wanting to move sooner than originally planned). But my aunt needs internet just as badly as I do so I'll keep internet!**

* * *

**On to reviews?**

* * *

_**Teamdelena1**_** there was some interaction (if looks count?) I promise all the suffering will be worth it.**

_**Daisy head**_** hey no calling Kurt names! (he's sensitive). Blaine is trying to get them both to see they're in the wrong, and Sebastian doesn't have the best rep for keeping guys so...**

_**I hate mosquitos **_**Tie Kurt up? that sends a lot of thoughts through my mind, but non of them have to do with making him listen, well not the way you want them to. I'm not allowed to mention the note, you can't tempt me to say anything else about it. Thanks the college advice. And as for the textbooks, my uncle works at a used textbook store place and his boss agreed to give me a major discount on which ever books I need. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note. This chapter has Sebastian's bday in it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer, I don't own glee silly.**

* * *

Kurt jumped off the pole sitting on the edge of the stage, "Chase, get your head in this. I'd love to finish this routine and go home."

Chase glared at him, "You've been boring again. You're always all work and no play. I like playing. Mocha! Tell Kurt he's boring."

Nate snorted from where he and Jay were talking, "And get _accidentally_ pushed off the stage again, nope. Kurt is fun and amazing and the best stripper out of all of us."

Kurt laughed, this was familiar, their banter they had while practicing the complicated routines, the teasing, it was a reminder of something before Sebastian. "It's exotic dancer, I'm above you lowly heathens."

"Porcelain, come here, leave Ken to practice." Greg called from behind the bar. Kurt made his way over, sitting on the barstool. "We've got a party for next Thursday and you were chosen specifically, now if you say yes, and you don't have to, you get a tip in advance."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, a tip in advance was unheard of. "How much?"

Greg handed him a envelop and Kurt opened it thumbing through the twenty dollar bills. "I don't care who this party is for, if I'm getting over three hundred dollars before I'm even dancing I'm in."

Greg smiled. "Good, now get your tight ass back up on that pole."

Kurt stuck his tongue out, going back to the stage and giving Chase the signal to start their routine, dancing with more passion then before.

* * *

"I swear to god Blaine if you and Jordan can't keep it down, I'm kicking both of you to the curb!" Sebastian called through his bedroom door.

Blaine laughed, "We aren't even doing anything Seb! Don't get your panties in a knot."

"You're being loud and I'm trying to count the planks of wood in my floor. So shut it."

Blaine pushed the door open, dragging Jordan behind him. "Its getting late. Aren't you supposed to be stalking Kurt by now? It's a wonder he hasn't gotten a restraining order."

"Fine. I'll go so you two can try to breed with each other."

Blaine walked out but Jordan stayed, "Hey I know things seem bad now, but maybe you should try something else to get Kurt back, no matter how he acts, he likes romance, he still cries during The Notebook."

Sebastian sat up, "You watched that with him? When?"

"We all went over to his friend's place and watched it. Now you should really change, I know for a fact Kurt won't take you back ever if you're in public wearing holey sweats."

Sebastian stood, going to his dresser before pulling off his shirt, "Go away Blaine said I'm not allowed to have sex with you."

* * *

Sebastian sighed as he got in the cab, a blindfold being placed over his eyes, "This is stupid."

"No its not. Shut up and enjoy the fact that tonight is free for you and breaking my wallet." Blaine said, tightening the blindfold.

"I hate you."

"You love me. Now shut it. We're almost there. This is my present to you by the way." Jordan laughed from Blaine's otherside, knowing that was a lie, only to be elbowed.

"Can we take this off when we get there?"

"Nope. Then we're handcuffing you."

Sebastian waggled his eyebrows, before remembering that gesture wasn't going to be seen through a blindfold, "You and Jordan finally giving in to a threesome?"

"You wish."

* * *

Kurt ran his hands down his thighs, "Chase, how badly am I bloated? I need to stop eating so much before work."

Chase looked at him, licking his lips, "You're the biggest drama queen ever, you're fit. I think you could probably eat a few more meals with it even showing. Now get your ass out there and work your stuff."

"You're right, I've got big tippers tonight." Kurt said, checking his reflection one more time before leaving the room and making his way to the top of his pole he had strict instructions not to speak until the birthday guy's lap dance was over, because the guy was going to be blindfolded and handcuffed, Kurt expected it was someone still in the closet, that seemed to happen more than it should.

He slid down the pole as he heard his entrance music start, bowing slightly at the crowd before walking to the person in the chair, his fingers dancing across the shoulders before he stopped, this wasn't just a random customer, it was Sebastian. Kurt's eyes found Blaine's and he gave the most fierce glare possible before starting the dance, this was work, that's all this was, he was getting paid to do this.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows, those moving hips and fingers felt more familiar then he'd care to admit and if he could he'd be glaring at Blaine, he didn't need the hobbit to be fixing things between him and Kurt he could do it. But he relaxed, enjoying the motions, he missed feeling Kurt on him like this.

When the song ended Kurt plopped gracefully on Sebastian's lap, all of his motions practiced, undoing the blindfold just like he would for any other customer. "Happy birthday stud. Want me to undo those handcuffs now or later?"

Sebastian frowned stud was the name Kurt used for clients, that's all this was for him, was a job. "Now. God undo them now."

Kurt winked at him before tossing a leg off and unlocking the cuffs. "I'm sure we could of had fun with these."

Sebastian flushed thinking of how much fun he and Kurt could have had. "Oh I'm sure we would of sweetheart. Am I allowed another dance on my birthday?"

Kurt pursed his lip, "Nope. You're allowed to sit and enjoy your birthday present." Sebastian obeyed as Kurt made his way over to the pole, he was going to keep this professional if that's what Kurt wanted.

* * *

Sebastian found Blaine after an hour of being evaded and stopped him, "This was your brilliant plan?"

Blaine shrugged, "You were floundering, he was lost I was hoping if maybe you two were in a situation where you _had _to talk, he'd talk."

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard." Sebastian huffed, he didn't care if Blaine did it because he was trying to help, it was stupid.

"You're only saying that because Kurt isn't talking to you." Blaine said, and while Sebastian thought of a comeback he slipped away only to be caught by Kurt, who looked falsely happy. "Kurt I-"

"I hate you. You're the one that planned this and you tipped me so much in advance because you knew I wouldn't be able to say no." Kurt said, keeping the fake smile on his face, he had to act like he was enjoying himself at least.

"Kurt! You miss him! I know you do. Why can't you just talk to him." Blaine asked, his eyes darting to where Sebastian was glaring at him, "He misses you Kurt. He regrets leaving that night, he wants to be your friend again. You're the only one that could keep up with his snark."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I've got to get back to doing my job Blaine, I know its hard on you having two of your friends not talk, but that's the way it has to be."

* * *

Kurt rushed out after getting dressed, not surprised to see Sebastian standing and waiting for him. He walked past him quickly, knowing it was better to ignore him. "Kurt! Hey, Kurt. I'm sorry for today. I swear if I knew Blaine was going to have my party here I would have demanded something at home."

Kurt kept walking, he knew that. Besides getting coffee and stalking him on the way home Sebastian stopped making effort to talk to him. And he preferred it like that. It seemed Sebastian got the hint he didn't want to talk and walked slowly behind him instead. Once at his apartment Kurt stopped, facing Sebastian. "Happy Birthday."

Sebastian's face broke out in grin, that was something right? Kurt willingly told him Happy Birthday, which had to be a step in the right direction, even if the door closed behind him once the words were out, Kurt had wished him a happy birthday. He walked home with a smile on his face, forgetting he was supposed to glare at Blaine the second he entered, Blaine must have seen the grin because he himself started grinning too, maybe they'd fix things before they got too far apart.

* * *

**Author's Note. What do you all think? Next chapter we get a bit more interaction between them, then the chapter after is mainly Kurt. (or at least that's my plan but dammit these boys don't ever listen to me).**

* * *

**So I meant to post this Sunday, but Saturday I went to babysit and I stayed the night, and then something came up and my sister asked if I could stay another night, and by time I got home monday I was worn out, which is weird because I only had the baby (and my younger sister, but whatever) and god my niece is getting so big, she sat up on her own! I was getting her ready for bed and I had just changed her diaper and was putting baby lotion on her, and sat her up to get her back and I sorta forgot to keep a hand on her to keep her from tilting and she stayed sitting up. God I love her to bits.)**

* * *

**Anyways enough of being a proud auntie.**

* * *

_**Mylisa777 **_**I get the pains of having a slow phone. They've actually been separated for about twenty years, my mom left him around the time she found out she was pregnant with me. I think the only people that don't think its odd they're back together, is them. The interview went okay if you ignore the fact that the woman was a complete bitch, I'm actually waiting on them to cal me for a drug test, which I actually think I'm going to get because its almost peak season. You didn't plan ahead for that camping trip did you? I'm sorry it was rainy and flooding your tent. Of course Kurt hasn't looked for it. Sebastian wasn't thinking, he should have, he's an idiot at times, they both are.**

_**Daisy head **_**Blaine's trying to be a friend to both of them, I think he realizes they are meant for each other. But Sebastian is being an idiot, as is Kurt. And its understandable on both of their sides.**

_**Scifigeek14 **_**Its an easy assumption for Kurt to make, even if its the wrong assumption.**

_**Can't wait **_**here's the next chapter sweetie.**

_**Galaxsy **_**Thank you! Seriously thank you.**

_**I Hate Mosquitos **_**I just want to say that the handcuffed bit was written before I read your review. I've never seen The Defiant Ones... I've actually never heard of it, but oh well. Smut, with handcuffs? I might be able to swing that ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: So this was originally two chapters but I was just like 'screw it' and put them together. **

* * *

**Since its getting close to Glee again I have to say something, I don't mind spoiler talk, hell I'd probably talk spoilers too, but I don't want the third episode (Cory's tribute episode) to be spoiled for me at all, I blacklisted it on tumblr and I'm trying to avoid it because I feel its only right. (plus one spoiler that did get through to me upset me so much I was in tears. I don't approve). I think bawling throughout the episode will be more than enough, thank you.**

* * *

**Disclaimer. I don't own glee.**

* * *

Kurt hoisted the laundry basket up on his hip, glaring at Rachel who was yapping away beside him. "I think its too early for this Rach."

She glared at him, "Maybe its too early for you to be brooding."

Kurt rolled his eyes, pushing the door open, "So do you want to come back to my place, I'll order thai."

She smiled, nodding, "Sounds perfect, but let me run home and drop this off first. Met you at your place in an hour?"

"See you then."

* * *

Kurt hung his clothes before shutting the door to his room, he didn't mind having Rachel in his living room or kitchen, but he's gotten so used to the bedroom being just his, and the last person he had in his room left him. He called in thai and just as he was putting his phone on the counter it got a phone call, "Finn!"

"I'm glad you're happy I'm calling, little brother. Mom wanted me to tell you that she's coming to New York with me. If you want she'll let you know where she's staying and you two can go out for supper one night."

"Okay. Sounds good. Now why'd you really call?" Kurt asked, sitting on the couch. The first few times he talked to Finn and Carole they were cautious with each other, staying strictly on work and schooling, now it was like before Burt died, Finn and Kurt teased each other and Kurt and Carole worried endlessly about each other.

"Rachel told me I had to talk to you." Finn was quiet for a while and the taller man's uneasiness was clear through the phone. "About the guy you was seeing. What's going on there?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, he should have seen that coming, "I'm not seeing anyone, I haven't been seeing anyone in a while, I had a fling, but that's different. And we ended, there's nothing to talk about so we can end this uncomfortable conversation."

"Okay good. But you know if there was something going on, we'd be there, we'd want to meet him."

"Finn. There's nothing going on. Now Rachel is on her way, so I've got to let you go, but I'll see you in two weeks."

"See you then little brother."

Kurt's lips tilted up, "See you then."

Kurt waited for Rachel and the second she made it through the door he glared at her, "So you decided to tell Finn I have guy troubles?"

She shrugged, "We couldn't talk sense into you, so I was hoping Finn could. I'm taking it he couldn't?"

"No because there's nothing that has to be talked about. Except Finn and Carole, they're both coming up?"

"Yeah, Carole asked if it was okay, and of course I didn't mind. I just don't have room for her at my place so she has to get a hotel."

"Nonsense. I'll call her tonight she can stay here, I'll give her my bed and I'll sleep on the sofa." Kurt decided, no point in making her pay for a hotel when he had two good mattresses, one that never got used.

* * *

Sebastian tossed a chip towards Jordan and Blaine, who were talking in hushed whispers, "You two disgust me. I'm sickened just to be in the same room as you."

Blaine stuck his tongue out, "We weren't even doing anything that time Seb."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Liars, you were plotting on the best way to be loud tonight I just know it. Can't I get one night without your sex noises keeping me up?"

Blaine nodded slowly, "You can. Once you get Kurt to talk to you. Maybe you should offer to take him out to lunch, he be reluctant but there's a chance he'd go."

"I wish I could but he won't let me near him, hell even walking him home I have to follow him like a stalker because he refuses to be close to me." Sebastian frowned, he had to find a way to be alone with Kurt. "You two aren't being any help. But I know how you can be."

"Speak." Blaine said immediately, the sooner Kurt and Sebastian talked to each, the sooner Sebastian stopped moping around the apartment.

Sebastian sat up, putting the chips down, "Okay, so you know how you and Kurt go out to eat? You should invite him out, to a nice place, it has to be a nice place, so he'll be stuck by the social etiquette. And we can reserve it under your name but you don't show up, you call him saying your late and then I show up and he'll stay for a nice meal, and he'll have to talk, or at least listen."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, "Are sure that's smart?"

"Yes. So can you do that? Find a french place? He likes french. And try to make it on his off night?" Sebastian asked, pouting his lip a little.

"Okay. But if this blows back up in your face remember its your fault." Blaine said, tossing his legs up on Sebastian's lap and leaning back against Jordan, maybe this plan was stupid enough to work. Hopefully it was stupid enough to work.

* * *

"Blaine you hate french." Kurt said pouring himself a cup of orange juice.

Blaine snorted on the other end, "I'm in the mood for it, if that's okay. If not I can cancel the reservations and we can go somewhere else."

Kurt frowned, this didn't feel right, but he did love french, "What about Jordan?"

"He has other plans. So next thursday at five?"

"Sounds good, now I've got to get ready for work. Talk to you later." Kurt tossed the phone on the table, downing his juice before hoping in the shower.

* * *

Sebastian tore apart his closet after hearing Blaine confirm the dinner, he wanted to look his best for Kurt, he wanted to look like someone who deserved the dancer. He wanted to look pleasing. He kicked the closet door, he needs to own nicer clothes than what he had, he's seen what Kurt wore, what Kurt liked, his polos wasn't going to cut it. "Blaine! I need an emergency shopping trip."

"You hate shopping." Blaine called back, he was getting ready for a date himself.

"But I don't have anything to please Kurt. Please Blaine?" Sebastian begged.

Blaine sighed. "An hour. That's all I'm giving you. As much as I want you and Kurt to start talking I want to enjoy my life too. Come on."

* * *

Kurt made his way into the french restaurant going to the podium. "Reservation for Anderson?"

"Right this way. Your server will be by momentarily to get you a drink."

Kurt leaned back in his seat, hopefully Blaine would hurry up. Just as he was about to text, wondering where he was the short man called him. "You're late."

"I know. I'm sorry I'll be there in five minutes. Wait for me?" Blaine asked, knowing very well he wasn't going in the restaurant.

"OF course, but hurry up."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Sebastian waited for Blaine's text saying to go in before he did just that, going straight to where Kurt was sitting. "Hey Kurt."

Kurt immediately straightened, going to stand. But Sebastian was quick, sitting and grabbing one of Kurt's hand in between his. "Walking out will just cause a scene."

"No it wouldn't." Kurt muttered.

"Yes it will. Because I'll be forced to call your name and follow you."

"So I'm not going to sit here and eat with you."

"But that means you're going to miss a meal that's on me. A french meal." Sebastian smiled as Kurt sat back down, he knew that would get him and Kurt in the same room. "So how have you been?"

"Don't talk to me I'm trying to decide what I want since its on you." Kurt mumbled, Blaine was dead, he had to be the one behind this. What part of he didn't want to talk to or see Sebastian didn't they understand? But now that he was there, in proper lighting Kurt couldn't stop himself from examining him, he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, and his clothes hung a bit too loosely.

Once they ordered there was a lull, Sebastian trying to give Kurt time to talk, and Kurt was wishing food would hurry up. Finally when he couldn't stand the silence any longer Kurt leaned forward, "Just because I'm eating dinner with you doesn't mean I forgive you."

"Fair enough. But its a step in the right direction isn't it?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt snorted, "Not even close. Let's just eat and part ways."

Sebastian sighed, this wasn't going the way he wanted it too. "You don't even want to make small talk?"

"No. Small talk means I'm actually interested in talking to you. And I'm not." Kurt crossed his arms, maybe that was a lie, maybe he wish he could just start talking to Sebastian like before, but he knew that was opening himself up to pain again, and he didn't want that.

Sebastian sat up some more as their food showed up, he started eating slowly before putting the fork down, "Okay silence annoys me, which means I'm going to tell you all about my boring professors and everything small and meaningless in my life since you aren't talking to me and I can't stand silence."

Kurt didn't even look up as Sebastian said that, letting the man rant on as he ate. He won't admit it outloud but he missed hearing Sebastian's voice. So he'd do what he could to hear it, even if he couldn't let himself hear it everyday, even if he didn't want to risk his own heart.

"Babe can you please talk to me?" Sebastian pleaded.

Kurt looked up, glaring at Sebastian, "Don't call me that, don't ever call me that again. You lost that right."

* * *

Sebastian walked Kurt out of the restaurant, "Can I walk you home?"

"No. It's still light out, let me walk myself." Kurt protested.

Sebastian nodded. "Okay. This was nice, maybe we can do it again without having to go through Bliane."

"Or maybe not." Kurt turned walking away, because if he didn't do it then he wouldn't of done it at all. Kurt made his way to the store, he wanted to get a coffeepot for Carole's visit since he figured she didn't want to stop by the coffeeshop for her morning coffee, and those pots sometimes take a while to figure out.

* * *

Sebastian entered the apartment sending Blaine a glare, "He didn't enjoy supper, or my company. And you're probably going to get an earful next time he talks to you, I'm sorry."

"As you should be. I knew it was a bad idea, you should be happy you're my best friend or I would have never gone along with it. Did you two at least talk a little?"

Sebastian snorted, "No. It was a hopeless mission. But at least I was near him for over an hour, without him running to get away from me."

"You're right. So are you done trying to get him back?"

"No." Sebastian sunk on the couch, "He didn't let me call him babe. I always call him babe."

* * *

"Blaine I hate you. You set me up. You could have just told me what was going on, but you didn't you made me thing I was having supper with a friend and instead it was him." Kurt muttered, the following day, pressing another button on his coffee maker, why couldn't he get a simple cheap one, he had to choose a complicated one, wanting to impress Carole, "Get your ass over here and show me how to work my new coffeemaker."

"So you can yell at me in person?" Blaine snorted, but he left immediately.

"I'll cut the yelling in half if I know how to work this damn machine. Come on in when you get here."

Fifteen minutes later Blaine entered, holding up a bag, "Sandwiches, so what's going on?"

"I bought a coffeemaker for when Carole is here and I wanted to know how to work it and its not working and the instructions are no help. So you're going to help me. Now." Kurt pulled himself up on the counter while Blaine flipped through the booklet. "As I was saying, it was unfair of you to do that to me. He knew what was coming, he knew he was going to eat dinner with me. I on the otherhand wasn't expecting a thing. I like being in control of my life Blaine I can't do that if you spring on dinners with your roommate like that."

Blaine let Kurt rant on, before glaring at the coffeemaker, "This is defected."

Kurt glared. "I work in a coffeeshop! I shouldn't be having trouble with starting a coffeepot. And I shouldn't be forced to eat dinner with someone I don't want to be near."

"Okay so that wasn't fair, but I was hoping if you two ate dinner together you might actually give him another chance, to at least be your friend." Blaine picked up the coffeemaker, "I found your problem Kurt."

"Hmm?" Kurt looked over to see Blaine holding the cord. He grabbed it, plugging it in. "I feel like an idiot now."

Blaine shrugged, "I'm starting to think you unplugged it and made me come over so you could yell in my face."

Kurt rolled his eyes, starting the coffeepot. "I reserve the right to yell at you when you force me in uncomfortable positions."

"I still think you should just give him another chance, you must have seen it haven't you? He's been beating himself up over it since this whole thing started, and you've been losing sleep over it too, I can tell."

Kurt hopped off his counter, grabbing the bag of sandwiches, yeah he noticed it too, Sebastian wasn't looking his best, but that couldn't possibly be his fault could it?

* * *

**Author's Note: So what's going happen now? Sebastian tried to have civilized dinner with Kurt and Kurt just gives him the cold shoulder while eating? What will happen when Carole comes by? Will they finally be able to talk sense in Kurt? Will Kurt realize he needs to give Sebastian a second chance? Hopefully he does.**

* * *

**And I hate coffeemakers, I really do, some of them just have too many buttons, like why is that even necessary?**

* * *

**Unfortunately I have grocery shopping tomorrow, and after I promised myself I'd work on a fic that isn't this one I'm blaming _mylisa777 _for the updates we've been getting, she said I should focus more on this one and for some reason I listened, knowing I have people that like my other ones. (its actually writers block but the blame has to go on someone and I'm sure she doesn't mind seeing as it gets her these updates.)**

**Also I have to rearrange my room, I do it once every couple of months (I have to, I get restless when I don't and as I haven't been sleeping well here lately, so I think its time) so the next update might take a while even if the chapter is almost complete.**

* * *

**Onward to reviews!**

_**SciFiGeek14**_**No one said Blaine was the smartest person ever, but he was trying to help.**

_**Mylisa777 **_**You actually logged in! Yay! This causes for a celebration *throws confetti*. The new promo for glee? Of course I saw it. About twenty times in a row. It's great I can't wait. I told you don't give up on them didn't I? Yes I did. And I'm always right. Once they call me I'll be sure to tell you. Oh that sounds fun! Does it include helping with penguins? Hopefully you're one of the four.**

_**I hate mosquitos **_**lol. But Sebastian in handcuff gives me so many more ideas (which I may have writtened and in the future I may post). Do you just want me to shove them in a closet? Because I think they'll make up just to kick my ass for it. It's okay to admit you have a handcuff kink. I won't tell anyone, and I might play on it. You should never reference a movie you've never seen, what if other tv shows and movies get it all wrong?**


End file.
